Double Stars
by Dragonna
Summary: La Fidélité est une chose fragile. Croire en quelqu'un est une décision qui peut être reconsidérée. Deux paires de jumeaux, les aînés à Hoshido, et les cadets à Nohr. Un petit grain de sable va bloquer les rouages du destin pour le faire basculer d'un autre côté.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** *déroule une liste* Hum...beaucoup?

 **Couples** :Aucun

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

* * *

 **Partie 1**

* * *

"Sale Hoshidian"

L'insulte le frappa en même temps que le coup de poing au visage.

 _Sans aucun avertissement..._

Il vacilla mais para un second coup, envoyant son ennemi au sol. Un Nohrian. De l'armée. il s'essuya le visage, retirant le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre. "Êtes-vous devenu fou pour attaquer vos alliés?

\- Mes alliés?" Railla l'autre, dans un rire gras et mauvais "Un sauvage d'Hoshido ne peut pas être un allié! Tu es juste un chien en laisse."

Les mots étaient blessants, secs, haineux, dégoûté. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait. Il les entendait presque chaque jour. C'était si douloureux, si pénible. Comment s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie dans ce cas? Des remarques cruelles, des moqueries, des insultes, des tentatives de le cogner.

 _ **Sauvage.**_

 _ **Sale Hoshidian.**_

Il prit une grande inspiration pour répondre, sèchement, afin de le remettre à sa place. Mais l'autre se tourna vers ses ami et parla en premier, railleur, ironique, gaillard "Moi dès qu'on aura conquis Hoshido, je me ferais deux ou trois filles. Elles doivent être bonnes qu'à ça là-bas!" Il se lécha les lèvres dans un geste obscène. "Ou un ou deux jolis garçons, quand on voit combien leur ninjas sont mignons!"

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre autour d'eux. Un petit cercle les entourait. Kaze serra les poings, il voulait le frapper au visage, brutalement, mais ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

Un nausée remonta dans la gorge. _ **Est-ce comment ça qu'ils nous voit?**_ Pendant une seconde, il fut déstabilisé. L'armée Hoshidienne était toujours humble et ne blessait jamais les civils. Il n'était pas innocent au point de ne pas savoir de quoi l'autre parlait. Violer quelqu'un était vu comme un crime et les responsables étaient toujours sévèrement punis.

 _Il avait vu les regards sur lui et sur Rhinka quand ils avaient été prisonniers, avant qu'il ne revoit la princesse Kamui, désormais nommée Corrin. Il avait sentit des doigts sur sa peau et sentaient qu'ils auraient bien profité de lui si ils en avaient eu le temps. Il avait aperçu des regards emplis de convoitise et entendu les mots " **Joli Garçon"** et **"Tu as un mignon petit corps tu sais?"**_

Il se détourna, dégoûté par les paroles grivoises des soldats, écœuré par les sous-entendus et les remarques. Inutile de provoquer un conflit avec les soldats quand tant certains le regardaient avec suspicion.

 _"Va-t-il nous trahir?"_

 _"Est-il digne de confiance?"_

 _"Je me demande pourquoi la princesse l'a récupéré."_

 _"Peut-être qu'il est à son goût?"_

Il ne supportait plus les rires, les accusations, les regards. Il tâchait le plus souvent de rester calme. De faire son devoir mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Il commençait à ne plus supporter cette ambiance haineuse et raciste.

"Quand on voit comme leur ninja sont déjà bien foutu. Hein?" La voix lui parvint, ponctué des rires de ses amis "A Nohr, tu serais un prostitué de luxe dans un bordel. Ou un pitoyable assassin voleur couchant pour de l'argent, comme l'était Niles."

Il serra les poings.

 _Jamais on ne l'aurait vu ainsi à Hoshido. Il savait qu'il était beau, même si ça l'embarrassait quand les filles l'approchaient pour lui donner des cadeaux. Même si beaucoup rougissaient en le regardant. Jamais...il n'avait entendu de remarques obscènes sur lui ou son jumeau._

 _La notion de respect et d'honneur était si forte là-bas._

 ** _Chez lui._**

Une petite voix sournoise, odieuse, susurra **"ce n'est plus chez toi. Tu les as trahi, tous trahi: la famille royale, ton frère, ton clan, ton pays."**

Il se retourna, foudroyant l'immonde personnage de ses yeux violets "Si vous posez un seul doigt sur moi, ou parlez encore de moi en ces termes, vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants à l'avenir."

 _Il savait parfaitement comment faire souffrir, comment tuer, comment apprivoiser la douleur et la supporter._

 _Ces soldats ne voulaient définitivement pas réveiller ce mauvais côté de lui-même._

L'autre ricana "Qu'est-ce que je disais? Un sauvage coincé!"

Kaze grogna et s'éloigna, les poings serrés. Inutile de répondre, ça les encouragerait, et ils devaient être trop avinés pour mesurer leurs paroles immondes!

La voix le poursuivit "Ca te ferait du bien, ça te civiliserait!"

Une autre "Tu peux venir dans ma tente ce soir mon joli, je te ferais beaucoup de bien"

Et des rires, encore et encore des rires.

* * *

Arrivé dans sa tente, Kaze s'assit sur son lit. "Est-ce comme ça qu'ils voient mon royaume natal?" Et ça faisait mal. Il savait que Hoshido n'était guère indulgent avec Nohr suite aux événements de ces dernières années. Hoshido avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Nohr. Et Nohr était entièrement responsable de la situation.

Ou tout du moins, leur ROI l'était. C'était de sa faute: tout était de sa faute. La rencontre de Chève était censé être une rencontre pacifique pour discuter de la paix et du commerce. Comment Nohr OSAIT se plaindre de la situation que LEUR roi avait provoqué en tuant celui du pays voisin et en enlevant la princesse?

Et ils osaient agir comme les civilisés.

Comme ceux qui étaient les meilleurs. Ceux qui avaient raison.

Et ils voyaient Hoshido comme une patrie d'inférieurs: _Des sauvages sans éducations._ _Des sauvages à piller, à violer, à réduire en esclavage, à civiliser._ _Des gens prêt à se prostituer?_ _Des esclaves pas chers?_

 _La haine des Nohrians envers les Hoshidians étaient très forte, bien plus que la haine de Nohr chez...à Hoshido. Ou cela était plus une sourde rancune, et un total manque de confiance. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait des efforts quand ils étaient ceux qui étaient sans cesse agressés? Quand Nohr ne faisait AUCUN effort et les provoquait, les attaquait, sans cesse?_

Et l'attitude des gens...

Les rumeurs, les remarques racistes, les plaisanteries graveleuses...

La joie de certains lors de bataille remportées par Nohr. Des prisonniers massacrés, torturés, violés, parfois revendu comme esclave au marché noir. Il avait détourné les yeux, au bord de la nausée, et aurait aimé oublier. Il espérait que le prince Xander mettrait fin à cela mais...il ne pouvait rien faire lui-même, il était seul et peu de nohrians l'auraient aidé, et il avait parfois l'impression que personne ne lui faisait confiance.

 _Il en avait entendu de belles: enfants hoshidians kidnappés, familles de marchands massacrées (comme celle de Oboro), vente d'Hoshidians au marché noir. Trafic sexuel et d'esclaves._

Niles avait trouvé très drôle de lui expliquer en long et en large les travers de Nohr. **"Histoire que tu ne te fasse pas revendre toi avec ton mignon petit visage et ton corps fin ~!"**

Rien que tout ça n'existait chez lui.

 _C'était même un crime._

 _L'un des pires qui soit._

 _Et l'un des trois seuls crimes punis de mort, le premier étant le régicide ou un très grave lèse-majesté, et le troisième la trahison en temps de guerre._

* * *

"Kaze?"

Il se redressa d'un bond. "Oui Lady Corrin?"

La jeune femme se tenait devant la tente, hésitante "Mon frère a proposé une idée, qui nécessite ta coopération. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour mais..."Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante "je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit correcte de te demander cela."

Le ninja rajusta son foulard "Que désire votre frère!? Si je peux être utile à votre cause en quoi que ce soit." Il s'inclina "Je suis à votre service princesse.

\- ...il faudrait que tu t'infiltre dans le fort Hoshidian de l'autre côté de la colline. En pleine nuit et que tu ouvre les portes. Pour nous permettre d'entrer."

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux violets dans la direction voulu: le premier fort de Hoshido, le lieu d'où pouvait partir tout signal d'alerte. Le fort de la frontière. L'un des plus détendu sur cette séparation entre les deux pays.

Sur le coup il fut incapable de répondre.

Corrin se racla la gorge "Kaze, tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas te forcer à trahir ton...Hoshido plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait."

 _Il fallait qu'elle mette Garon sur le trône de Hoshido._

 _Absolument._

 _Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Kaze, lui faire faire encore de sacrifices qu'il n'en avait déjà fait pour elle._

 _Il était si doux, si gentil, elle ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus malheureux qu'il n'était probablement déjà._

"Je..." il frissonna, pensant au secret lourd qui pesait sur ses épaules. Quelque chose que même Ryoma n'avait pas eu le temps de dire et que lui-même ne savait que de part son lien avec Saizo. On lui faisait confiance grâce à cela et ce serait terrible pour Hoshido si il le disait au Prince de Nohr.

Et c'était une limite qu'il ne pouvait franchir, malgré toute sa fidélité à sa maîtresse, il préférait mourir que dire ce secret à la royauté de Nohr.

 _...Et un autre secret. Bien plus profondément enfouis, que seul la famille royale savait et que Corrin n'avait pas eut le temps d'apprendre...là non plus il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était trop énorme, trop précieux..._

Et là on lui demandait de...Il frissonna: "Je ne...j'ai besoin de réfléchir lady Corrin."

Elle eut l'air de soupirer de soulagement "Prends ton temps, rien ne presse...et reposes-toi. Tu as des cernes terribles.

\- ...Je...vous donnerais ma réponse demain, à l'aube, durant la réunion.

\- Très bien."

Elle tourna les talons.

* * *

Kaze retourna dans sa tente pour s'écrouler contre le lit. "C'est le point de non-retour..."

 _En faisant ça il leurs ouvrait Hoshido._

 _En faisant ça, il enlevait à Hoshido la possibilité de lancer une alerte face au statut-quo brisé entre les deux armées qui attendaient que l'autre bouge pour riposter._

 _Il pouvait y avoir des gens qu'il connaissait là-bas._

 _Et des informations de premières importances._

Pour le moment l'armée et le fort se faisaient face, les Hoshidians sur les nerfs, l'armée sur les dents.

Il était déjà un traître.

Il était déjà marqué du sceau de la honte.

Le souvenir de l'œil de Saizo; glacial, empli de déception, de honte. La blessure physique qu'il lui avait infligé n'était probablement rien face à celle, plus douloureuse de la trahison émotionnelle.

 _ **"Je t'ai laissé une chance Kaze"**_

Et lui-même savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas une seconde. Sauf si un miracle.

 _Devait-il aider l'armée? Aider Corrin dans son idéal de paix?En conquérant sa propre terre natale?_

Il n'en était pas certain. Aider un pays qui voyait le sien comme une terre d'égoïste, de racistes (quand eux-même étaient bien pires?), de sauvages juste bon à être réduits en esclavage? Était-il naïf au point de penser que la famille royale de Hoshido serait épargnée? Il se doutait que le grand prince Ryoma mourrait avant de baisser les armes, quitte à se tuer lui-même.

 _Si tout cela arrivait?_

 _Si il y avait des morts?_

 _Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais._

 _Et Saizo, si il survivrait, le haïrait et tenterait probablement de le tuer. Ou alors il allait mourir et lui resterait seul avec les regrets et ses larmes. SEUL._

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se sentit soudain stupide et naïf. Une guerre allait-elle vraiment changer les choses? Si Nohr gagnait, qui sait ce qu'ils exigeraient en retour? Les caisses de Hoshido seraient vidés, la nourriture serait réquisitionné peut-être au point que son peuple mourrait de faim à son tour.

 _Et les maladies, les épidémies, suite à la guerre? Les corps pourrissant ici et là?_

 _Les vols et les crimes qui se multipliaient?_

 _Des enfants enlevés comme esclaves et des femmes violés?_

Corrin ne pourrait pas surveiller TOUTE l'armée. Le prince Xander ne pourrait pas contrer TOUS ses futurs conseillers, même si Garon mourrait, et prendrait des terres et de l'or en compensation, alors que Nohr avait largement de quoi les payer.

 _Et comment auraient-il pu nourrir une armée, des chevaux et des vouivres si il n'y avait aucune nourriture?_

 _Comment auraient-ils pu avoir tant d'armes, or et armures si ils n'avaient pas les matériaux?_

 _Comment pouvaient-il prétendre "mourir" de faim quand l'aristocratie et la noblesses faisaient des banquets, encore et encore?_

Si il acceptait cette mission, s'en était fini de Hoshido tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Il apporterait ruine et désolation sur un pays qui aurait accepté le commerce avec Nohr sans les meurtres, les trahisons, et le kidnapping de la princesse...

 _Il aurait été complice de cette destruction._

 _La honte sur sa famille._

 _La honte sur sa mère et son frère._

 _La honte sur la mémoire de son père._

 _La honte sur le clan._

 _Comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça sur les épaules?_

 _Avec ça sur la conscience?_

 _ **...Non.**_

Il se leva de là où il était effondré. "Je ne...peux pas."

Une envie de vomir le submergea.

Il savait que ce fort servait aussi à protéger la population des villages, nul doute que c'était le cas à ce moment-là, avec l'armée de Nohr à proximité.

 _Combien de personnes allaient mourir si il acceptait?_

Corrin avait promit que personne ne serait blessé, mais elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse à Cheve. Et lui avait bien remarqué les deux hommes, Hans et Iago, ici. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, et ses frères et sœurs non plus, si l'ordre du roi était de tuer tout le monde.

"Je..."

C'était le contraire de ce à quoi il avait été élevé. Entraîne.

"Je ne peux pas aller aussi loin."

Le souvenir d'un œil violet, empli de rage, lui fit remonter un goût de bile dans la gorge.

"Pas..."

 _C'était trop._

 _Trop pour lui._

Pousser la trahison jusqu'à utiliser ses propres techniques de Ninja pour les retourner contre ses pairs?

 _Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin._

 _Il en était incapable._

* * *

 _Qui avait lancé la rumeur?_

Il ne savait pas.

Mais il sentait des regards sur lui, chacun semblait le fixer.

 _Le plan du prince avait-il été éventé avant même qu'il ne puisse donner sa réponse?_

 _Et donc si il refusait, allait-il en subir les conséquences?_

Il se retrouva devant les royaux, qui étaient autour d'une table. Il y avait une carte sur celle-ci, et des drapeaux ici et là. Une ligne tracé au feutre.

"Me voici, vos altesses!"

Le plus âgé demanda, sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il regardait "Alors Kaze? As-tu pris ta décision?"

Il baissa les yeux, enfouissant le bas de son visage dans son écharpe. "Oui messire Xander, Dame Corrin m'en a parlé hier soir et j'ai bien réfléchis.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions passer à l'action d'après-demain, il n'y aura pas de lune et...

\- Je refuse."

 **Silence.**

Six pairs d'yeux se levèrent vers lui.

"Pardon?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Il vit la désapprobation dans les yeux de Azura, une espèce de soulagement dans ceux de Corrin, de l'interrogation dans ceux d'Elise. Léo avait l'air soudain calculateur. Camilla semblait indignée et Xander...frappa du poing sur la table.

"C'EST UN ORDRE!"

Corrin fronça les sourcils "Non c'était une demande, j'ai bien signifié à Kaze qu'il avait le droit de refuser!

\- Pour moi ça coulait de source que il n'avait aucun choix petit princesse! C'est ton protecteur, il doit t'obéir." Il se tourna vers Kaze et reprit, fermement "Je le redis, je t'ordonne en tant qu'aîné de ta maîtresse et futur roi, d'exécuter cette mission. De faire tomber la fort principal de la frontière!"

Le ninja serra les poings "Je refuse.

\- Quel est le problème?" Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets "Tu as déjà trahi ton pays non? Qu'est-ce que ça change maintenant?"

 _Trahir son pays et l'envahir étaient deux choses différentes._

Corrin soupira "On pourrait envoyer Niles!

\- Je tiens à Niles frangine." Répliqua son frère. "Kaze est plus efficace pour l'infiltration. Et il connait les lieux! On l'a bien prit avec nous pour une raison!"

 **Froide analyse.**

Kaze serra les dents et releva la tête, défiant l'autorité écrasante de ceux qui lui faisaient face "J'ai juré allégeance à Dame Corrin mais je ne franchirais pas une telle limite, c'est trop me demander!"

Xander soupira. Et siffla d'un ton glacial: "En clair, tu désobéis à un ordre?

\- ..." Il serra les dents "Oui. Car ça n'en était pas un!

\- Grand frère!" Interpella Corrin "Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait refuser, tu n'as pas à...

\- CA SUFFIT!" Il se massa les tempes "ce plan a été dévoilé aux généraux! Ils étaient d'accord, tout est prêt pour...

\- Mais...

\- Je pensais qu'il t"obéirais sans discuter! C'est ce qu'un protecteur doit faire, son avis n'a que peu d'importance! Nous devons faire des sacrifices pour gagner la guerre.

\- ...Avec tout le respect que je dois à un prince Héritier messire Xander, je préfère mourir que vivre avec un tel déshonneur!

\- Quel déshonneur? Tu as déjà trahi!"

Silence.

Le ninja prit une inspiration. Resta calme et immobile comme un roc.

"C'est ta dernière chance!

\- Non!" fut sa réponse, aussi froide que l'aurait été celle de son frère. Il devait énormément lui ressembler à cet instant.

Xander soupira "GARDES!" cria-t-il, froidement. Et quand les hommes arrivèrent dans la tente.

"Grand frère" Protesta Corrin "Je n'ai jamais dit à Kaze qu'il devait absolument le faire et j'ai précisé qu'il pouvait refuser. Laisse le tranquille!

\- Il aurait du accepter. Obéir à la demande de sa maîtresse! C'est pour une raison que père a accepté que tu gardes ce ninja à ton service!"

Azura leva une main "Kaze, nous avons vraiment besoin de toi pour cette mission, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis?"

 _Pour elle, le sacrifice valait la peine._

 _Mais pour lui, son honneur était trop solide._

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration "Non Dame Azura. Rien."

L'héritier du trône fronça les sourcils "Emmenez-le! Mettez le au cachot! 20 coups de fouet pour ce traître!"

Sa soeur adoptive frappa la table de ses mains "XANDER!

\- Je fais ce qui est juste!

\- Non tu ne le fais pas! Tu agis comme un enfant gâté qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne le tue pas sur le champs pour sa traîtrise! comme c'est la peine en Nohr! Et que je ne le fasse pas pendre à un arbre!" Il se tourna vers le ninja qui n'avait pas cillé malgré ses yeux froids posé sur lui. "J'espère que tu tiendra un autre discours quand tu auras reçu ton châtiment.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Nous verrons."

Il fut emmené en dehors de la tente. Corrin se leva, tourna les talons et sortit également.

Son aîné la rappela: "Petite Princesse, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller le voir.

\- Très bien Xander mais dans ce cas, ne m'approche pas avant que je ne m'énerve **vraiment**!"

Elle partit, laissant la tente dans une ambiance froide, désagréable et lourde.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup?

 **Couples** :Aucun

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

* * *

 **Partie 2**

* * *

 _Flash-Back_

 _ **Chève - Des années plus tôt**_

 _Ce fut un jour qui resta gravé dans leur mémoire à tous. Car ce fut une tragédie, un drame, un point final à une période qui avait été si heureuse, une brisure dans une famille aimante et unie._

 _Saizo le quatrième, couverts de blessures, retenait le prince héritier, Ryoma. Celui-ci luttait, se débattait, pleurait, criait des noms en tendant les mains vers la rue principal. Son père...et..._

 _"Mon prince, je dois vous protéger. Vous êtes en danger ici."_

 _Il se tourna vers les jumeaux qui, kunai en main, attendaient les demandes avec inquiétudes. "Allez cherchez les enfants. Je vais mettre le prince en sécurité, d'accord? Vous savez où me retrouver!"_

 _Les enfants partirent au pas de course, et se séparèrent en arrivant à des rues opposées. Saizo s'arrêta un instant pour écouter. Il évita un cadavre de Samouraï, le cœur ravagé par la colère._

 _Les Nohriens étaient tous des traîtres. Des gens sans morale. Indignes de toute main secourable et tendue!_ _On ne pouvait pas leurs faire confiance. I_ _ls n'en étaient pas digne._ _Dire que cette rencontre avait été organisée pour un traité de paix et de commerce entre les deux pays._ _Dire que le roi Sumeragi avait eu pitié de la famine et de la misère des Nohriens!_

 _Qu'ils crèvent de faim si ils ne sont pas capables d'être honorable!_

 _Il était trop bon! Et ça lui avait coûté la vie. Dire que cet homme si généreux et honorable était mort, alors qu'un immonde individu dépourvu de conscience morale comme Garon était toujours vivant!_

 _Si il était plus vieux..._ _Il secoua la tête. Il avait une mission: son père lui avait ordonné de..._

 _Il s'arrêta pour observer les environs: Des chevaliers, des cavaliers, des mages, des archers. Des hurlements. L'odeur de la fumée et du sang. Les cris de terreur des habitants de Chève, frappés brutalement par cette traîtrise eux aussi._

 _Il distinguait de nombreux corps au sol. Mais il devait rester concentré! Pour retrouver celui ou celle qu'il cherchait._

 _Un cri de détresse enfantin et un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc ébouriffés passa en courant près de lui. Vêtu d'un kimono sale et tâché de rouge, le visage poussiéreux et ravagé de larmes. Un homme le poursuivait, un mercenaire visiblement._

 _Saizo saisit un shurikan dans sa tunique et le jeta, dans un geste précis et mortel. L'étoile de fer tourbillonna et se planta net dans la gorge de sa cible qui s'écroula, les yeux écarquillés, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, et de la plaie mortelle au cou. Un gargouillis lui échappa et il tomba face contre terre, sans vie._

 _L'enfant n'avait rien vu, continuant à fuir, sans savoir visiblement où il allait._

 _"Prince Ryu!" cria le ninja "Par ici!'"_

 _Au même moment, alors qu'il passait près de la rivière, l'enfant trébucha et tomba à l'eau, coulant à pic. Le roux n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation et plongea à son tour pour le rattraper, sa main se referma sur le col du prince._ _Et il le tira sur la rive, après avoir été entraîné par le courant en dehors de la ville._

 _Affalé au sol, sale et gelé, le prince toussait, encore secoué par les émotions qui avaient ravagé son jeune coeur depuis deux heures._ _"R..._

 _\- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité." Il secoua la tête, réprimant les tremblements de son corps._

 _L'enfant plus jaune balbutia, claquant des dents "K..Kamui._

 _\- Kaze est allé la chercher mon prince! Ne vous en faîtes pas!"_

 _Il entendit les ninjas arriver. Il fut soulevé par l'un d'eux, tandis qu'un autre faisait de même avec le jeune albinos, qui sombrait dans l'inconscience. Le roux, lui, entendit des paroles dans qu'il grelottait dans les bras de celui qui le portait._

 _"Garon a quitté la ville!_

 _\- Il a emmené la princesse Kamui."_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et un dernier croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel. Le fort de Hoshido à la frontière se dressait, presque inaccessible.

Des samouraïs se tenaient sur les remparts. Avec quelques archers. En attendant une éventuelle agression de Nohr. Une silhouette se tenait debout, accoudé à un créneau. Regardant le camps de leurs ennemis.

"Vous devriez aller vous mettre au chaud prince Ryu." fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux rubis vers le ninja roux qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. "Ca ira Saizo, je ne suis pas..plus tombé malade depuis un bon moment." Il eut un sourire "Je pensais que tu serais retourné auprès de mon frère. Vu comme tu es protecteur à son égard. Sans compter Kagero et Asugi, hum? Ou c'est lui qui t'a demandé de me sur-protéger?

\- Je voudrais..." Il détourna la tête et poussa un profond soupir "...régler un problème." Son poing se serra. Mais sa voix ne changea pas, toujours aussi dure et ferme. "Avant que la limite ne soit franchie et que **sa** mort soit décidée par le clan.

Le prince soupira "Kaze hein? C'est...tu veux t'occuper de ça. N'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis trop sentimental, à vouloir absolument lui laisser une chance et le ramener...

\- Je ne pense pas." Il regarda la prairie qui séparait les deux camps "Ma soeur et moi, nos liens ont été brisés depuis des années."

 _Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus désormais._ _Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Lui ne l'avait jamais oublié._ _Il l'avait espéré, attendu_. _..avait changé suite à cette brisure. Elle l'avait oublié et n'avait jamais souffert de cette séparation._

 _Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, il n'avait rien vu dans le regard sanguin si semblable au sien. Aucune joie ou lueur de reconnaissance. De la surprise et de la méfiance, ça oui mais rien d'autre..._ _Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Il n'était **rien** pour elle. __Rien qu'un inconnu du sexe opposé qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau._

 _Le lien qui avait été si fort entre eux n'existait plus à ses yeux,_ _ne voulait rien dire pour elle, puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas._

 _Elle acceptait qu'il soit son jumeau._ _Mais pour elle, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ce qu'elle prétendait ressentir pour Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura._

 _Et ça, ça faisait terriblement mal._

Ryu baissa les yeux "Mais Kaze et toi, c'est différent. Il t'aime toujours, malgré tout. Et toi aussi. Si tu désire le capturer pour le sauver d'une exécution pour trahison, je comprends.

\- Mon clan finira par exiger sa mort. J'ai beau être le chef, les anciens ont beaucoup de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas me mettre tous le clan à dos pour lui...C'est ma dernière chance de le ramener."

 _Une grâce incroyable._

 _Un autre ninja aurait été déjà condamné à mort par son clan._

 _Kaze avait juste la chance d'être la jumeau du chef, de Saizo le cinquième._

Ryu toussa légèrement. Et il rajusta son écharpe "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi s'en voulait-il tellement? Je ne lui en voulais pas, tu ne lui en voulais pas, votre père non plus, comme mon grand frère ou ma mère. Ce n'est pas sa faute si il a été impuissant à protéger ma soeur. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Et Garon l'a blessé. Personne n'aurait pu arracher Kamui des mains de ce fou.

\- ...Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

\- ...

\- Votre mère aurait du vous le donner comme protecteur. Il n'aurait pas trahit pour devenir celui de votre traîtresse de soeur.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé Saizo.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute." Il regarda le jeune prince "Allez vous remettre au chaud, vous savez que vous êtes sensible aux coups de froid."

Ryu ricana. Mais se détacha du mur. "Tu as de la chance, tu peux encore espérer. Moi je dois faire une croix sur mes espoirs. Ca fait des années qu'ils sont morts. Je ne le réalisais pas...j'aurais du. Ca aurait rendu son choix moins douloureux pour moi. Et je dois accepter que je n'ai rien à attendre désormais...je ne retrouverais jamais ce que j'ai perdu."

Un soupir.

"Bonne nuit!" Et il rentra à l'intérieur.

Saizo plissa l'œil vers le camps "Ose seulement lever ton kunai contre la famille royale, mon frère. Et je t'assure que je te laisserais ton sort entre les mains des anciens." Il secoua la tête "Je suis prêt à t'offrir une grâce, ne gâche pas ta chance!"

Il se détourna.

Et se figea.

D'un coup.

Se retournant d'un bloc.

"Kaze?"

 _ **D'où venait ce sentiment de malaise et d'inquiétude?**_

* * *

Il grimaça à la morsure du fouet qui mordait sa peau, comme un serpent de cuir. La douleur était cuisante, et il sentait des gouttelettes de sang qui gouttait sur sa peau nue, laissant des traînées écarlates avant de tâcher le sol de la cellule où il était enfermé. Après avoir été enfermé des heures dans le noir, ils avaient finalement appliqué le châtiment ordonné par le prince Xander et bien mérité, selon eux.

Il entendit son bourreau marmonner: "On lui a donné 5 coups de plus que prévu et il a pas lâché un gémissement.

\- Il n'est pas drôle! On a eu des prisonniers plus vocaux que ça." Râla un autre, bras croisés, l'air profondément ennuyé. "Pas une larme? Pas un geignement?

\- C'est surement parce que c'est un ninja!"

Il sentit que ses poignets étaient relâchés tandis qu'il s'effondrait, contre le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration, tâchant d'ignorer la douleur. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté et n'avaient définitivement PAS prit de gants. Sa peau lui semblait en feu. Mais il ne laissa aucun son lui échapper. Il avait été entraîné à lutter contre la douleur et n'allait pas faiblir si facilement. Il n'allait pas leurs donner ce plaisir.

Il sentit vaguement la fraîcheur par la porte entrouverte. Il devait faire nuit maintenant. Et demain matin, on lui redemanderait si oui ou non il était d'accord. Et cette fois ce serait la corde si il répondait négativement. Ces trois individus le lui avaient assez répété.

L'un des gardes, enroulant le fouet, signala, nonchalamment "J'espère que tu as réfléchis à la proposition du prince Xander.

\- T'as pas le choix de toute façon!" Signala un autre, moqueur. "Depuis quand on simple serviteur peut se permettre de dire **'non** ' à ses maîtres?

\- Tu te prends pour qui?" intervint le troisième "On accepte quelqu'un comme TOI dans nos rangs et TU te permets de refuser un ordre?"

Ils rirent.

"Tu pense qu'il est coincé? J"veux dire pour quasiment dire au prince d'aller se faire...

\- Pfff probablement pas, avec sa belle gueule."

Le dernier haussa les épaules "Vous êtes repartis dans vos trips? ça sera sans moi, j'suis pas dans les hommes, même si ils sont beaux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate Nathan."' gloussa son collègue, flanquant un coup de pied au prisonnier qui ne moufta pas, préférant ignorer les trois Nohriens.

Le dernier secoua la tête, et leva des mains apaisantes "Nan mais ça ne me manque pas." Il haussa les épaules "Je me fous de vos préférences mais bon moi ça me tente pas des masses.

\- Bah. Fais comme tu veux!" il se tourna vers le dernier larron "Tu penses qu'on pourra s'amuser avec lui si il est condamné?

\- Qui viendrait vérifier?

\- Personne.

\- Exactement."

Ils sortirent de la cellule. Le dernier se tourna vers le ninja qui se redressait, et le fixait d'un œil mauvais "Et toi, rappelles toi. Ta dernière chance, c'est demain."

La porte se ferma dans un claquement.

Kaze soupira et s'appuya doucement au mur.

"J'ai fais une belle erreur..." marmonna-t-il. Fermant les yeux, il ramena ses jambes contre lui "Et j'aurais du agir autrement..."

Une sourde angoisse le dévora. Comme une poigne autour de ses émotions, une vague de peur qui le paralysa pendant quelques instants, mêlée d'indécisions.

Sa voix tremblante lui échappa doucement : "J'aurais surement du te suivre Saizo. Tant qu'à être condamné pour trahison..."

Une sensation de solitude lui tortura le cœur.

* * *

 _Flash-Back_

 _ **Retour de Chève - Des années plus tôt**_

 _"Kaze?"_

 _Il était dans quelque chose qui bougeait. Un véhicule tiré par des chevaux. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture bien chaude et sentait qu"on lui tenait une main, l'autre bras était étrangement immobilisé._

 _Sa tête lui faisait mal._ _Il ouvrit les yeux, son frère était penché sur lui, inquiet. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer de soulagement quand il le vit se réveiller et il se tourna dans une direction, celle des chevaux "Père! Père! Il est réveillé!"_

 _L'enfant n'entendit pas la réponse mais tendit la main et attrapa la manche de son jumeau "..S..Saizo._

 _\- Attends, on va te donner à boire." Sa voix était étrangement bien plus douce que d'habitude. Avait-il eu peur? Il semblait bien plus gentil qu'à son habitude. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas (au contraire) mais il se sentait un peu perdu._ _Il s'aperçut qu'il avait un bandage autour du front et qu'un de ses bras était immobilisé dans des bandages et une attelle._

 _Sa mémoire lui revint comme une gifle: La princesse Kamui entraînée par Garon, loin du corps sans vie du roi, lui-même voulant...voulant...il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait fait mais se souvenait du coup de pied magistrale du souverain, qui l'avait envoyé violemment contre un mur. Et la douleur qui avait explosé dans son bras. Et il était tombé inconscient, assommé sur le coup._

 _"La princesse!" s'écria-t-il en se redressant d"un coup, avant de vaciller et de tomber dans les bras du roux. Il toussa tandis que son jumeau lui passait un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Avant de demander, d'un ton un peu aiguë "Où...où...où est-elle?_

 _\- Ce monstre l'a emmené." dit une voix à sa gauche. "Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien..."_

 _Le petit Ninja tourna la tête, et aperçut le prince Ryoma, couvert ici et là de pansements. Le regard du jeune héritier du trône s'adoucit "Tu vas bien Kaze?_

 _\- Oui." Bafouilla-t-il, rougissant avant de s'empresser d'ajouter, mort de honte "Je...je suis désolé je...n'ai pas pu ramener votre soeur, comme on me l'a..._

 _\- Kaze, tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher cet homme sans morale d'emmener Kamui, il aurait pu te tuer au lieu de te cogner aussi fort. Tu aurais pu être mort au lieu d'avoir une belle bosse et un bras cassé. Je préfère largement de voir vivant que mort._

 _\- ..." Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Un gout amer dans sa bouche, encore plus quand il remarqua le prince Ryu, affalé contre son frère, grelottant dans une couverture, visiblement hanté de cauchemars. Le roulis du chariot couvert ne semblait pas réveiller l'enfant qui marmonnait des choses dans son sommeil, sa petite main agrippée à la tenue de son aîné._

 _"Sa fièvre n'est pas tombé?" Demanda soudain le père des jumeaux en se retournant._

 _Ryoma secoua la tête "Non, pas vraiment. Le médicament que vous m'avez donné devrait bientôt faire effet cependant._

 _\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé Prince." Les yeux du ninja se posèrent sur son fils, et il sourit doucement "Kaze reposes toi toi aussi, et forces ton frère à le faire, il a refusé de se reposer tant que tu serais inconscient!_

 _\- PÈRE!" Saizo enfouit son visage dans son écharpe, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _Pendant quelques secondes, Kaze sourit avant de se tourner vers son futur roi: "Prince Ryoma?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- ...Le prince Ryu...comment va-t-il?"_

 _Le jeune brun eut un sourire triste "Comme tout enfant le serait dans une telle situation. Son père est mort devant ses yeux, il a manqué de mourir une fois, s'est presque noyé un peu après, a été cruellement séparé de sa jumelle et a attrapé froid." Il passa une main dans les cheveux blancs ébouriffés. "Vivement qu'on arrive, il a besoin de mère. Et vous deux, vous avez besoin de repos également!"_

 _ **Séparé de sa jumelle.**_

 _Pour lui, les mots eurent un impact douloureux et il attrapa la main de son frère sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._ _La peur que ça lui arrive, la culpabilité de n'avoir pu empêcher ça...et...la douleur de ses plaies._

 _"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kaze, ne fais pas cette tête!_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- tu ne pouvais rien faire. Même un adulte entraîné n'aurait pas pu arracher ma soeur aux bras de ce monstre!"_

 _L'enfant aux cheveux verts hocha la tête, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, la culpabilité enserrant son cœur malgré la bonté des personnes autour de lui. Et il_ _se tourna vers son frère, inquiet "Et toi Saizo, tu vas bien?_

 _\- Oui ça va!" L'autre enfant eut un fragile sourire "Même si je pense que je risque de ne pas bien dormir quelque temps."_

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux. Une cellule aux murs grisâtres. Un sol poussiéreux. Une odeur désagréable qui prenait à la gorge. Il roula sur le côté pour se redresser, attrapant sa tunique qu'il avait pas eu la force de remettre la veille au soir.

"Je dois trouver une solution."

 **Dire non?** Ce serait mourir dès le lendemain, voir le jour même.

 **Accepter?** Ca serait souiller son honneur à jamais. Se condamner à la mort.

Il ne pouvait pas ...choisir. Il regarda le sol. Et poussa un profond soupir. _Avait-il seulement le choix?_ Pouvait-il seulement suivre le mouvement et se laisser tuer en agissant de la sorte? Si un seul ninja le voyait, il se ferait frapper aux shurikans à vue.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

"Tiens, tiens...

\- ..." Les yeux se rivèrent sur ses geôliers.

L'homme en armure fronça les sourcils "Tu vas aller te nettoyer avant de donner ta réponse au prince Xander. Et j'espère pour toi que ta réponse sera en accord avec ses désirs.

Il se leva, dignement.

Il avait tout mûrement pensé. Du début à la fin.

Et, une heure plus tard, c'est un "Oui" qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Tandis que, au fond de son esprit, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

 _Le meilleur moyen pour lui de se sortir de cette situation._

 _Le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne décevoir personne._

 _Pas Davantage._

* * *

 **A suivre**


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup?

 **Couples** :Aucun

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

* * *

 **Partie 3**

* * *

La nuit était noire. La lune était absente, baignant tout dans une obscurité totale. Kaze, après quelques observations, avait fini par entrer dans le fort. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois, avec la princesse Hinoka et le prince Takumi, pour une inspection, des années plus tôt.

De nombreux soldats étaient réveillés et patrouillaient. Avec chacun de différentes armes (parchemins, arcs, dagues, shurikans, katana et battes), et ils semblaient tous prêt à se battre et à défendre les lieux contre une armée d'agresseurs. Tout était bien gardé. Il ne pourrait évidement pas ouvrir les portes sans devoir tuer des gens en même temps.

 _Et il refusait de le faire._

 _Qu'importe si le prince Xander pensait qu'il avait comprit la leçon!_

 _Il refusait de trahir son pays plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait._

Il n'avait beau n'être venu qu'une fois, il connaissait le système des forts de frontière, comme ça. Il se faufila dans les couloirs. _Et maintenant?_ Fit une petite voix dans son esprit _Que vas-tu faire? Tu ne peux pas te rendre comme ça, il penseront à une traîtrise._ Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait tendre les mains pour être attaché. Il serait probablement abattu sur place, chacun pensant à un coup en traître. Et en faire trop serait tout aussi louche aux yeux de son frère. _Comment se faire capturer et appliquer son idée, sans se faire tuer sans somation_?

Il se figea quand la porte à gauche s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit, dans un kimono assortit d'une écharpe chaude. Ses yeux rouges croisèrent les violets du ninja.

Et le jeune homme lâcha "Kaze, c'est toi? Qu'est ce que..."

Le combattant aux cheveux verts recula et tourna les talons, partant en courant dans l'autre sens. Fuir, aussi vite que possible, avant que les deux protecteurs de l'albinos ne réagissent.

Il entendit le prince derrière lui qui cria, se reprenant "ALERTE! INFILTRATION! C'EST KAZE!"

 _La fuite. Ca serait crédible ça_. Des cris retentirent derrière lui, et il entendit certains ninjas qui hurlèrent en le poursuivant "LE TRAÎTRE EST LA!" Des cris qui retentissaient dans les couloirs, dans le bâtiment.

 _C'était l'alerte._

"ATTRAPEZ CE TRAÎTRE!" cria un jeune homme à la même tenue que la sienne.

 _Mots qui étaient comme des poignards._

 _Des plaies dans son cœur._

Kaze évita plusieurs attaques, et renversa deux samouraïs qui l'attaquèrent sur les côtés. Des cris, et des bruits de courses. Il arriva au bout d'un couloir, entendant des bruits de courses derrière lui. Il savait, à cause de son passage un peu plus tôt, que la porte à droite donnait sur une salle vide. Qui avait été abandonné en fin de soirée, probablement. Et à gauche, une fenêtre, donnant sur le vide. il pouvait sortir, se rendre sur le rebord, et le longer pour passer à un autre endroit mais...

Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'on l'attaque à vue. Son plan était de se faire capturer de manière crédible. Autant pour Hoshido que pour ce que Nohr apprendra. Il sentait qu'il était surveillé par le prince Léo. Il fallait qu'il se fasse avoir de manière crédible.

Les troupes en attente n'allaient pas entrer cette nuit! Il n'allait pas ouvrir la frontière. Jamais! Une hésitation le prit sur la direction à prendre, et il continua à suivre le couloir, pour monter sur les remparts, comme si il avait décidé de fuir pour rejoindre ses nouveaux alliés.

"Le traître va s'enfuir!

\- Il grimpe sur les remparts!"

Il ne put jamais atteindre l'escalier. Il entendit un sifflement à peine perceptible et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un shurikan qui se planta dans son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ni entendu siffler. Il releva la tête, portant la main à l'étoile de fer qu'il arracha à sa chair. Il s'était immobilisé en bas de l'escalier de bois. Et il leva la tête. Deux bottes entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Et il entendit un soupir.

Et une voix lui parvint, froide"Quelle erreur de débutant petit frère...

\- Saizo..." balbutia-t-il, soudainement figé. "Que fais-tu ici?

\- A croire que tu l'as fais exprès." il pencha la tête de côté, ignorant la question sur sa présence en ces lieux "Ou ces semaines passées à Nohr ont amoindris tes talents? Quel gâchis!" Sa voix était soudainement devenue sèche, teintée de déception.

"Tu.." Kaze se tut. Une brusque nausée le prit et ses jambes le lâchèrent, le faisant s'effondrer à genoux. Il reconnu les symptômes, en spécialistes des substances venant de la nature: "plante neurotoxique? Sentimental très cher frère?" réussit-il à siffler, sa vision se troublant. "Venant de toi, je pensais que un traître recevrait une dose mortelle de poison immédiatement."

 _Le provoquer._

 _Ne pas baisser les armes trop vite._

 _On peut peut-être nous entendre._

Saizo eut un rire froid, faisant un pas en avant, descendant tranquillement les escaliers, une main gantée manipulant un autre shurikan. "Tu es mal placé pour les sarcasmes Kaze...penses à ta situation. Ne me mets pas plus en colère que je le suis déjà!"

Des bruits de course se firent plus fort et des ninjas apparurent de partout, armes aux mains.

Kaze s'effondra au sol. "..."

Il perçut les paroles de son jumeau: "vous en avez mis du temps.

\- Désolé Saizo." murmura doucement l'un deux d'un ton respectueux à son chef de clan. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse de lui?

\- Enfermez le dans une pièce, je statuerais sur son sort demain." Il baissa les yeux sur son frère qui sombrait de plus en plus dans le noir. Aucun colère dans son œil, juste une profonde déception.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 **Quelques semaines/mois après les événements de Chève.**

 _Ce drame, la mort du roi Sumeragi et l'enlèvement de la princesse Kamui,_ _ruina non seulement le bonheur de la famille, mais aussi la santé du jeune prince Ryu. Il devint plus fragile, tombant aisément malade. Et des gens remerciaient les cieux qu'il n'ait pas été kidnappé lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais survécu avec sa santé et les basses températures qu'il pouvait y avoir là-bas. Même si personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune princesse._

 _Personne n'osait imaginer le pire._

 _Personne n'osait dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde craignait._

 _L'enfant qui avait échappé au roi, contrairement à sa soeur jumelle, resta malade presque deux semaines, fiévreux, et pleurant et cauchemardant. Il fut veillé par sa famille à tous de rôle, ou par les serviteurs et protecteurs le plus âgés, comme Reina ou Orochi._

 _Quand il se remit de sa pneumonie et de son état de choc due à la séparation, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Pendant que la reine et son conseiller tâchaient de trouver une solution pour récupérer la petite princesse perdue._

 _Que voulait le roi?_ _Des concessions raisonnables? Des négociations? Aucun résultat. Garon refusait de restituer la jeune fille. Et ne demandait rien en échange! Et cela, plus que tout, était inquiétant. Certains pensaient que la petite Kamui était morte._ _Et si la reine avait, en apparence, accepté de montrer un visage digne pour le bien-être du peuple, les enfants ne cachaient pas leur détresse. La souveraine parlait souvent à voix basse avec Yukimura, comme pour chercher une autre solution._

 _Une escouade de ninjas fut envoyé pour tenter de retrouver la princesse. Shura, leur chef, promit de faire quelque chose. Le tacticien aux cheveux verts foncés et lui avait avaient parlé des heures dans un bureau, avec la reine-mère. Ryoma n'y assista pas, trop occupé à prendre soin de son petit frère, totalement traumatisé._

 _Et l'équipe partit à Nohr, en même temps que le grand bouclier se déploya sur Hoshido._

 _Ce jour-là, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs était dehors, dans un kimono fleuri, assit près de l'eau. Ses petites jambes étaient ramenées contre lui, et ses bras les entouraient. Sa joue reposait sur un de ses genoux et il regardait l'eau face à lui, en silence. Lui qui était une vrai flamme d'énergie avant, c'était comme si il était désormais éteint._

 _Kaze le regardait avec inquiétude, prêt à appeler les serviteurs à la moindre quinte de toux: "Allez-vous bien votre altesse?_

 _\- Non.." répondit l'enfant, reniflant. Continuant d'une voix tremblante "Pourquoi il l'a emmené? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ma soeur?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- ...Elle me manque." Sa voix se fissura. Comme un sanglot retenu. De petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "Personne ne comprend mais je me sens incomplet! elle me manque et je me sens vide! Et personne ne voit ce que je veux dire quand je dis ça._

 _\- Prince..._

 _\- Personne ne comprend ce que je ressens. Y a que Saizo et toi qui...vous comprenez vous hein?_ _"_

 _Il hocha la tête. Oui il savait. Et il ne voulait jamais ressentir ça, ou que son frère le ressente. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point Saizo était précieux à cause de cet enlèvement. Voir cet enfant ayant perdu sa jumelle...le rendait angoisser à l'idée que ça lui arrive à lui aussi._

 _" Oui." il lui posa les mains sur les épaules. "Nous la retrouverons! Et nous la ramèneront!"_

* * *

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, colorant le ciel. Dans le fort, rien n'avait changé, et les portes restaient closes.

Le camps des Nohriens était agité mais l'armée ne bougeaient pas.

Dans une pièce du fort, Ryu se frotta la tête de sa main gauche, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux. "Donc on l'a capturé!" Il resta pensif, les doigts de la main droite frappant la carte devant lui. "Il devait forcement être là pour quelque chose. Une mission. Quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour moi car il ne se serait pas enfuit dans ce cas-là. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Il était surement pour ouvrir les portes du fort." répondit une voix juvénile en face de lui. "Ca serait logique, vu que l'autre armée ne bouge pas. Et les guetteurs ont cru voir des trucs cette nuit, comme les ombres qui bougeaient.

Le prince soupira "Probablement." il eut un sourire triste "Je laisse son sort entre les mains de son jumeau...je suis cependant terriblement déçu. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoique ce soit. Puisque..." Il secoua la tête. Il se sentait faible par moment. Et revint au sujet: "Que Saizo fasse ce qu'il veut avec son frère!

\- ...C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je pense." Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules "J'ai une jumelle moi aussi, je ne voudrais pas que quiconque me la prenne, même si elle faisait quelque chose de mal, je penserais que c'est à moi de régler ça! Parce que ça serait personnel." Il soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte, et eut un claquement de langue agacée. "Désolé pour..." Geste "...elle est en retard! Comme tous les matins!

\- Comme hier. Et avant-hier?" L'albinos ricana doucement. Puis le semi-dragon baissa les yeux sur le dos la main droite de son interlocuteur, dont la paume était pressée sur le bord de la carte des lieux. Il distingua une marque, à peine visible, blanche, presque une cicatrice. La main gauche avait aussi une marque, bleue, qui elle était bel et bien visible. D'une voix douce, il remarqua: "Tu es bien sage pour ton âge..."

\- Je ne pouvais que prendre partie pour une nation pacifique...comme le pays d'où je viens." il eut un sourire lointain et mystérieux. Comme si il savait des choses que les autres ignoraient "Je fais ce que pour quoi je dois être là!

\- Vraiment? Tu es vraiment une personne responsable! J'aurais été incapable d'être si doué à ton âge.

\- Hey. Je t'en ai parlé non? Je cherche aussi des gens...même si c'est secondaire maintenant." Il soupira, et sembla changer d'un coup de sujet, rapidement , sa voix changeant de ton, devenant plus ferme: "Et la paix avec Nohr ne peut arriver que si ce roi fou tombe! Malheureusement: puisqu'il est fermé à toute discussion. Papa et Maman avaient rencontré un roi comme ça. La pays entre ce pays et le leur n'a put arriver qu'avec la mort de ce dingue! Le pays a quand même mit des années à se remettre. Mais là encore c'était différent: la terre ne semblait pas être...comme ici. Ils arrivaient à cultiver. Mais ici, ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps et de dialogues.

\- ...je suis d'accord. Les habitants de Nohr n'ont rien fait. Mais si ils nous agressent et nous traitent comme des sauvages et des sous-hommes...je ne serais pas d'avis d'être compréhensif ou généreux. Au contraire.

\- Montrez leurs que vous valez mieux! Si ils ne peuvent nous voir autrement, tant pis pour eux." Le jeune garçon se laissa aller dans son siège, croisant les bras avec amusement: "Je vous ai expliqué mon plan non? Il est parfait. J'en suis sûr à 99,99%. La marge d'erreur est donc minuscule et improbable.

\- Et je l'approuve totalement." Le prince aux cheveux blancs sourit, reposant le verre qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres. "Nous allons gagner une bataille grâce à tes idées.

\- Heureux de savoir qu'on me fait confiance, malgré mon âge. Même si j'ai été énormément mis à l'épreuve, ce que j'approuve totalement.

\- Je dois avouer, je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous..." Il sourit, ses oreilles bougeant légèrement, ses yeux brillants d'une nuance plus rubis que sanguine, et y brillait une lueur de reconnaissance: "...Mark. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour nous. Malgré vos recherches pour votre cousin et ses amis!"

Le garçon de 12 ans pencha la tête de côté, ses mèches d'un bleu profond suivant le mouvement. "Hey. Je suis un tacticien. Comme ma jumelle. Et comme maman." Il épousseta son manteau bleu foncé et violet.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement, faisant sursauter les deux garçons et les deux protecteurs du prince. "Désolée du retard!" s'exclama une fillette de l'âge de Mark, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, excepté qu'elle étai une fille, et que ses cheveux à elle étaient plus longs. Même leurs vêtements étaient identiques. Les marques sur ses mains étaient inversées par rapport à celle de son jumeau.

"Morgan, espèce de marmotte!" râla Mark en se tournant vers elle "J'ai presque tout décidé avec le prince tout seul!"

Elle tira la langue à son frère puis se tourna vers l'albinos "Le plan est prêt prince Ryu!Je suis prête à donner une royale humiliation à Nohr, comme maman a su si bien le faire avec les ennemis de papa!"


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 4****

* * *

 _ _ **La Nuit Précédente**__

 _ _Léo soupira et retira la main de l'objet qu'il touchait: «Il a été capturé!» il avait réussit à suivre plus ou moins les déplacement du ninja mais maintenant que celui-ci était inconscient, la "trace" s'était dissipée. «Je l'ai perdu!»__

 _ _Xander frappa du poing contre la table. «Ce n'est pas possible! Et père qui arrive dans trois jours, exceptant qu'on ait prit ce fort!»__

 _ _Élise sursauta et recula derrière sa sœur aînée, jetant un coup d'œil craintif à son grand frère, un peu inquiète de le voir si en colère. «Peut-être que c'est beaucoup beaucoup plus gardé que on ne le pensait?__

 _ _\- Merci Élise, je ne m'en étais__ _ _ **pas**__ _ _rendu compte!» Le prince héritier secoua la tête, et soupira profondément «Je commence à me demander si il ne l'a pas fait exprès!__

 _ _\- ...» Corrin se mordilla la lèvre. Cherchant quelque chose à dire en faveur de son ami.__

 _ _ **Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné que le ninja trahisse après ce que son frère lui avait fait. Néanmoins ça faisait mal. Très mal. Kaze n'avait pas une seule fois croiser son regard avant la mission, signe que la confiance était sans aucun doute fracturée entre eux.**__

 _ _«Je sais à quoi tu penses grand frère mais je pense qu'il s'est juste fait avoir car le fort était plus gardé que on ne le pensait.__

 _ _\- Ou il a changé d'allégeance.__

 _ _\- Il ne m'a pas trahi!» cria Corrin, furieuse, poings serrés. «Vous avez bien des meurtriers comme protecteurs, des gens dont vous ne savez rien, ou des voleurs, et vous ne doutez jamais de leur fidélité! Beruka, Niles, Peri...vous leurs faites confiance non?__

 _ _\- Corrin.__

 _ _\- C'est uniquement parce qu'il est Hoshidien que vous croyez qu'il a trahi?» s'exclama-t-elle, sa colère enflant d'un coup, ses crocs de dragon pointant de ses lèvres et ses yeux brillants légèrement.__

 _ _Camilla leva les mains, en un geste apaisant, et fit, d'un ton doux «Ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dit:__

 _ _\- Mais vous le pensez!» Elle recula «Peut-être que c'est de TA faute si il a été capturé Xander! C'est peut-être ses blessures, les traces de coups de fouets, qui l'ont empêché d'agir et de bouger correctement!?__

 _ _\- C'est ma faute maintenant?__

 _ _\- OUI TOUT A FAIT!»__

 _ _Léo grogna et roula des yeux. «__ _ _ **Ca suffit**__ _ _!» cria-t-il «Il va falloir trouver une nouvelle tactique maintenant!__

 _ _\- Je propose qu'on attaque par surprise, en profitant de la météo?» proposa Azura «Cela rendra leurs attaques à distances plus difficile à exécuter!__

 _ _\- Tu veux dire de la brume, ou une pluie violente?__

 _ _\- Pourquoi pas? D'après certains mages, la nuit prochaine aurait un temps exécrable. Ce serait le moment idéal.»__

* * *

«Debout!»

Un coup de pied dans le ventre le plia en deux, le tirant brutalement du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, les clignant avec difficulté. Deux jeunes ninjas, l'un brun et l'autre châtain, le fixaient avec mépris. Les deux avaient des dagues à la main, et le même regard noir de colère.

 _Un mépris brutal, sec, froid._

 _Le dégoût que méritait un traître._

 _Pour un ninja, presque aucune faute n'était plus grave que trahir._

 _Et pour Kaze, ça l'était encore plus car il n'était pas n'importe qui._

Le premier ricana: «Ha le traître sort du brouillard!

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité de ton petit somme, parce que tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou!» continua l'autre dans un sourire mauvais «Saizo est tellement fâché, tu vas déguster!»

Sa bouche était sèche, un sale goût sur la langue. Il gémit, clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Il bougea mais son dos le brûlait atrocement. Les coups de fouets datant de l'avant-veille n'avaient pas été soignés. Bouger lui faisait mal. Mais il se figea soudain. Et portant la main à son épaule: _son dos avait été bandé? Ils l'avaient soigné?_ _ _Malgré ses actions? Pourquoi?__

Le châtain, un gamin de 19 ans, qui venait probablement de sortir du village, siffla «Oui on t'a soigné et franchement tu le méritais pas! Mais on est pas comme tes maîtres Nohriens nous, hein Hiroo?

\- Nan Iwao, c'est juste qu'il partage le sang du chef. Et qu'il n'a pas encore reçu un vrai châtiment.»

Il se redressa dans une position à genoux. Il cherchait à reprendre contact avec la réalité «P...»

Le brun cracha froidement «Tais-toi. Et debout! Le chef veut te parler!

\- Tu vas donc venir avec nous!» poursuivit son ami, croisant les bras. «Et Kaze? Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue avec lui! Il n'aura aucune patience avec toi, même si tu es son frère! Et en plus, il est vraiment de sale humeur ces jours-ci, t'as pas de chance.»

Ils le saisirent chacun par un bras et le relevèrent, le tirant, le traînant presque, vers une autre pièce.

«Tu va payer pour ta trahison!» dit l'un d'eux, presque trop satisfait.

Il ne répondit pas. Un mélange de honte et résignation l'envahit. Au moins aucune attaque n'avait été exécutée par Nohr. **C'était l'essentiel!** Il devait maintenant assumer, et accepter la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus. Ses poings étaient attachés par une simple corde.

La porte, gardée par deux autres ninjas, plus âgés, fut ouverte. Et Kaze fut traîné à l'intérieur. Le dénommé Hiroo s'exclama: «Saizo! On l'a amené! Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse avec lui?» _Ils savaient bien que le roux pouvait maîtriser son traître de frère sans trop de difficultés!_

Le chef des ninjas eut un geste de la main, sans lever la tête de ce qu'il lisait. Les jeunes garçons poussèrent Kaze au sol, le faisant tomber à genoux et partirent, la porte se refermant derrière eux sans un bruit.

* * *

Un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne parla. Celui aux mèches vertes mourrait de soif mais n'osa pas parler. Cependant il leva les yeux sur son jumeau qui terminait d'écrire quelque chose. Il préféra ne pas bouger, et pendant un instant, il se sentit blessé être aussi insignifiant aux yeux de son frère. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, laissant échapper un mot «Saizo!

\- Silence!»

Le ton sec le fit se recroqueviller sur lui même, malgré lui. _C'était le ton d'un chef de clan, pas celui d'un frère._ Le ton que le roux utilisait pour rabrouer les membres de leur clan qui se comportaient de façon indigne. Ce ton froid était aussi réservé à ceux qui n'étaient pas ou plus digne de confiance.

 _ _Un seul mot.__

 _ _Mais un rejet brutal.__

Saizo posa brutalement ce avec quoi il écrivait et se leva, se trouvant face au captif à genoux en quelque pas. «...» L'unique œil d'un rouge violacé se posa sur lui, l'étudiant avec une sorte de curiosité furieuse.

Kaze aurait voulu dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ mais la façon dont l'autre l'avait fait taire avait collé sa langue à son palais. Il lutta pour chercher quelque chose à lui dire, peu importe quoi, pour briser de lourd silence chargé de colère silencieuse. Mais une gifle brutale manqua de le faire tomber. Il grimaça à la douleur cuisante sur sa joue. Et à cause du choc: _son frère ne l'avait jamais_ ** _(jamais)_** _frappé de la sorte. Et ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça._

«Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kaze..."

 _ **Froideur.**_

«Je n'ai même pas envie de me mettre en colère! De m'énerver davantage ou de te frapper encore une fois."

 _ **Distance.**_

«Tu me déçois! A un point que tu n'imagine pas. Cracher ainsi sur la mémoire de père..» Il secoua la tête, l'air désolé. «Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de toi. J'ai envie de te donner une ultime chance, mais la mérites-tu Kaze? Là est la question. Regrettes-tu réellement? Ou essais-tu de t'en sortir avec le minimum de dégâts?»

 _ **Rejet.**_

Il aurait préféré la colère à cette froideur, ce mépris dissimulé, cette distance et cette déception glaciale dans le regard de son jumeau.

Le roux parla à nouveau: «J'ai parlé aux anciens...et ils m'ont laissé juger de ta sanction. Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère ou ta mort aurait déjà été décidée par eux et par moi. En as-tu conscience?

\- ...Par...

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses qui ne sont pas sincères! Si c'est un pardon que tu veux me dire, je ne veux pas l'entendre: ce sont tes actions qui compteront pour me le prouver, pas tes mots qui sont vides de sens à mes yeux à cet instant. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi. Je ne croirais aucun de tes mots!

\- Mais...je..

\- Tu es désolé? De quoi? D'avoir été pris? Ou tu es désolé uniquement parce que tu as été pris et que tu espère que je serais indulgent?» railla son jumeau, glacial.

Kaze serra les dents. «...J'ai quelque chose à te dire, en effet...

\- Ho? Je t'écoutes.» La voix de l'autre avait légèrement changé de ton, comme une minuscule ouverture, prête à s'ouvrir davantage ou à claquer brutalement. «Choisi bien ce que tu vas prononcer Kaze...je ne suis pas d'humeur à être patient.»

Le concerné baissa la tête, dans un geste respectueux, inspira profondément et prononça ces mots qu'il connaissait mais n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour « ...Je m'en remet à toi Saizo, en temps que ninja traître à notre clan.. Je renie toute paroles de fidélité que j'ai pu prononcer ces derniers mois. Je renie tout liens de fidélité autres que celui qui me lie au clan, à toi. Tu es désormais libre de décider de ma mort ou de ma vie, de mon sort. Je ne m'y opposerais pas et je t'obéirais, quelque soit ta décision.» Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, il savait qu'il aurait du vouvoyer son chef de clan, mais il ne serait jamais arrivé à vouvoyer son propre frère.

Et il attendit la sentence.

Il entendit un profond soupir. «Tu sais être imprévisible Kaze. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acte...raisonnable, sachant à quel point tu ne l'as pas été ces derniers temps.» Il passa presque machinalement ses doigts au niveau de son épaule, là où son frère l'avait blessé lors de leur dernière rencontre. «Tu sais ce que cet abandon de liberté signifie au moins? Tu sais que tu retombe très bas dans la hiérarchie du clan? Et que remonter te prendra du temps? Comme regagner la confiance perdue?

\- ...oui. Je le mérite.

\- Tu ne pourras plus adresser la parole à quiconque d'autre qu'à moi, sauf à la famille royale. Et tu devrais m'obéir. Si je t'ordonne de tuer, tu le feras. Si je t'ordonne d'attaquer la traîtresse, tu devrais le faire également!

\- Je sais.» Il déglutit, espérant que son frère ne serait pas aussi cruel. «Je suivrais tes ordres et je te remercie d'épargner ma vie. Je ferais mon devoir envers le clan...

\- Ce sera pour un bon moment, pour que les anciens soient satisfaits. Les connaissant...» Il n'acheva pas, l'air maussade. «...Donc, je te le redemande: **es-tu certain de tes paroles?**

-Oui. J'en ai conscience. Et je l'accepte.»

Un nouveau soupir. «Quel gâchis que quelqu'un comme toi, de ta valeur, en arrive là.» Saizo sembla réfléchir et passa près de lui. «Bien ne bouges pas d'ici, je reviens. Je dois voir le prince en premier lieu...

\- ..Oui.» Kaze se redressa et regarda son frère partir. Son cœur coula dans sa poitrine «Attend! Je voudrais...

\- ...Quoi? si tu veux me dire quelque chose avant que ta sanction ne commence vraiment...» Sa main était sur la porte, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. «...vas-y...tu peux.

\- Je suis désolé...Seigi.»

Son frère se retourna, une émotion illisible brillant dans son œil restant «Même Mère n'utilise plus ce nom. Même toi, ça fait des années que tu ne l'as plus dis...

\- ...»

Saizo détourna le regard, brisant le silence «Ca ne sert à rien de remuer le passé Kaze. Je ne serais jamais plus Seigi.

\- ...» Il le savait. Il le savait que trop bien.

* * *

 _Son frère avait eu un autre nom quand ils étaient petits, et qu'ils vivaient au village. Seigi. Durant quelques années, il s'était appelé comme ça, pour se différencier de son père._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent la famille royale. Et finalement, à l'époque de Chève, tout le monde, en dehors de lui-même, et de leur mère, utilisait le nom si connu. Même Ryoma ne devait pas savoir le véritable nom de son protecteur le plus fidèle._

 _Petit à petit leur mère avait de moins en moins usé du nom de naissance de son fils aîné. Elle avait vraiment arrêté quand leur père était mort et que le regard du roux avait changé. Devenant plus froid et plus dur, perdant cet éclat qu'il avait quand il était enfant._

 _Kaze avait tenu un peu plus longtemps jusqu'au jour où il s'était aperçu qu'il ne l'avait plus dit depuis des mois, que ça ne lui semblait plus aussi naturel que dans son enfance, même quand ils étaient seuls, il ne voyait plus que "_ ** _Saizo_** _"._

 _Et c'était tellement vrai que même dans ses souvenirs, il l'appelait comme ça, et il savait que son jumeau faisait de même dans les siens._

 _Il ne se voyait plus comme Seigi._

 _Plus personne ne le voyait comme Seigi._

* * *

Et là, tout de suite, après tant de temps, Kaze avait utilisé ce prénom sans vraiment le réaliser, poussé par un sentiment de détresse face à cette distance glaciale entre eux. Après des années à voir la souffrance du prince Ryu, et puis l'indifférence de la princesse Kamui à son égard. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent comme ces deux-là, séparés par un lien détruit et irréparable: «Je suis désolé...

\- Tu l'as déjà dis.

\- Désolé de t'avoir déçu, de t'avoir blessé...» il serra les poings «...et d'avoir arrêté de t'appeler Seigi quand nous étions seuls. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.»

Saizo poussa un profond soupir. Et son bras retomba le long de son corps. «Tu es doué pour frapper là où ça fait mal Kaze.» Sa voix était redevenue normale, bourrue, mais plus chaude que quelques minutes plus tôt. «Vraiment doué...

\- ...Je..

\- Au fait...ton dos te fais encore souffrir? Malgré les soins?

\- Oui...

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'un guérisseur t'examine.

\- Merci...mon frère.»

Saizo soupira, secouant la tête, et sortit. La porte se referma et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

* * *

 **A Suivre**

 **Prochain Chapitre: On revient à Ryu**

 **Et on apprend que les petits tacticiens ne sont pas venus seuuuls ~**

 **Essayez de deviner qui sont les deux personnes à les avoir accompagné. (Naga n'est pas irresponsable au point d'avoir envoyé des enfants de 12 ans seuls)**

 **Indice un:** **Enfants du Futur seulement**

 **Indice Deux:** **Ce n'est pas Lucina**


	5. Partie 5

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 5****

* * *

Le prince Ryu buvait une tasse de thé, assit à la table, regardant la carte étalée devant lui, ignorant les bruits des commandants de troupes qui prenaient une collation autour de lui. Morgan et Mark parlaient à voix basse. L'adolescente avait un grimoire violet sur ses genoux, et son frère terminait d'astiquer son épée, une lame magnifique, mais qui faisait peur au jeune homme.

A leur table se trouvait aussi une petite fille aux cheveux vert, capable de se changer en dragon et prétendant être âgée de 2000 ans, nommée Nowi. Mais était aussi avec eux un jeune homme en armure noir, aux cheveux verts, un masque sur les yeux, nommé Gérôme, qui possédait une vouivre terrifiante nommée Minerva. Et enfin le groupe possédait un archer en la personne d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds nommée Noire, avec un caractère bien à elle.

 _Une drôle d'équipe, définitivement._

C'était la gamine/dragonne aux cheveux verts qui lui avait expliqué sa répulsion de l'épée: c'était une épée tueuse de dragon, nommée Falchion. Les jumeaux l'avaient "emprunté" à leur grande soeur pendant que celle-ci était occupée ailleurs. Et petit à petit, ce sentiment de peur envers l'arme s'était dissipé, mais il n'oserait jamais la toucher ou la prendre en main.

Ryu n'avait pas vraiment compris d'où ils venaient ces cinq-là. Mais peu importait, ils étaient incroyablement efficaces, pour le peu que les tests avaient montré. Et semblaient avoir une morale d'acier, bien décidé à soutenir ceux qu'ils avaient promis d'aider.

Orochi vint s'asseoir soudainement face à lui. "Ils vont surement attaquer cette nuit. C'est même certain.

\- Vraiment?

\- La météo sera exécrable. Pluie, vent, brouillard, obscurité. Parfait pour nous empêcher de viser et de voir."

Un soupir et il secoua la tête."Ben tiens, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux. Attaquer lâchement quand notre visibilité est réduite après avoir tenté d'ouvrir les portes de nuit avec un infiltré."

 _Au moins ce problème était réglé._

 _Kaze n'allait pas les trahir maintenant qu'il avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de lui._

La devineresse haussa un sourcil "Alors?

\- Et bien...ils vont être prit de court." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux "Vu que c'est nous qui attaquons cet après midi." Il reposa sa tasse "J'aurais aimé attendre Ryoma mais on ne peut plus. Et je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décision, en tant que prince cadet."

 _Et futur tacticien du royaume, quand Yukimura aura prit sa retraite._

Orochi rit "Dame Mikoto serait fière de vous. De voir quel jeune homme courageux et fort vous êtes devenu. En si peu de temps. Vous êtes un vrai trésor pour ce pays.

\- Penses-tu? J'espère." il eut un sourire fragile "Parfois je me demande si je correspond aux espoirs que chacun a placé en moi." Il sourit tristement, et secoua la tête "J'ai parfois l'impression d'être toujours ce même gamin seul et maladif, qui a mit des années à retrouver sa force. Qui se sentait faible juste à cause d'une séparation. Qui était si souvent malade en hiver.

\- Le peuple vous aime prince Ryu. Comme il aime toute la famille royale. Vous êtes très appréciés grâce à vos talents d'émissaire avec les tribus du feu et du vent, ainsi qu'avec le hameau des kitsunes.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Toujours aussi modeste.

\- Kaden est tombé amoureux de Hinoka, et inversement,petit à petit, au fil des visites au hameau, puisqu'elle m'accompagnait là-bas. Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans. Tout comme j'ai accepté sa proposition qu'un de ses renards me protège. C'est le fruit du hasard.

\- A d'autres. Vous avez aussi négocier un accord avec Fuga et prit son fils adoptif comme protecteur. Et...avec le clan du feu...

\- N'importe qui aurait proposé un mariage avec la fille du chef. C'est le meilleur ciment pour une alliance durable. Mon frère a trouvé ça génial mais il aurait pu y penser lui-même. Ryoma s'entend bien avec elle. Il aurait pu y penser en premier.

\- Et pourtant, c'est vous qui l"avez proposé..." Elle eut un sourire complice, pointant l'index pour lui tapoter le nez "Vous avez le flair pour les alliances et les traités." Elle fit un signe vers les jumeaux aux cheveux bleus qui discutaient en regardant une carte "Raison pour laquelle vous vous accordez si bien avec ces petits génies. Vous êtes un stratège et un politique dans l'âme.

\- Je serais un bien piètre roi Orochi. Je n'ai aucune autorité...dans ce domaine." il rougit légèrement "Je préfère m'occuper des affaires d'alliance et d'aides et laisser mon frère gérer le plus gros.

\- Exactement. Je ne parlais pas de pouvoir royal. Mais vous avez su vous rendre indispensable à Ryoma. Et les troupes vous font confiance.

\- Takumi aussi est un excellent stratège. Et lui aussi a le soutien de ses soldats. Ils l'adorent."

Elle hocha la tête "C'est vrai." Elle se laissa aller sur son fauteuil "Et à vous deux vous avez repoussé pas mal d'attaques. Celle-ci promet d'être pire que les précédentes."

Le prince albinos se mordilla la lèvre et se tourna vers la gauche, où un mage aux cheveux auburn buvait sa boisson en discutant avec un jeune kitsune à la queue rousse "Hayato?" demanda-t-il "Excuses-moi de te déranger pendant ton petit-déjeuner mais..."

Le mage du vent reposa sa tasse "Oui? Et ne vous excusez pas, je suis là pour vous assister, vous le savez! N'hésitez pas à me demander tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Tous les villages dans la zone ont été évacués? Personne n'est menacé?

\- Tous. Certains sont à l'abri dans le fort également, au sous-sol, et ont été fournis en nourriture, boissons et si tout se passe comme vous l'avez prévu avec les petits tacticiens, ça aura été une précaution plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Je ne veux plus de morts parmi les habitants. Nohr en a tué assez comme ça! Garon en a tué assez! Je ne le laisserais pas faire couler plus de sang.

\- Et c'est pour ça que le peuple vous aime Prince Ryu." rit Orochi, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

 **A Suivre**

* * *

Bon je vais dire les parents des Awakening Kids

 **Morgan et Mark** sont les enfants de **Robin et Chrom**

 **Gérôme** est le fils de **Cherche et Virion**

 **Laslow/Inigo** est le fils de **Olivia et Henry**

 **Odin/Owain** est le fils de **Lissa et Lon'Zu**

 **Selena/Severa** est la fille de **Cordelia et Gregor**

 **Noire** est la fille de **Thrajat et Libra**

 **Nowi** est mariée à **Gaïus** mais elle a accompagné les "enfants" sans son mari et sa fille. Finalement je trouve plus drôle que ça soit elle que sa fille XD


	6. Partie 6

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD **[Enfin Gérôme et Inigo/Laslow n'en font qu'à leur tête du coup Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir]**

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 6****

* * *

L'attaque fut fulgurante. Comme si les Hoshidiens avaient prévu l'approche Nohrienne à la seconde près et qu'ils prirent les devants de très très peu. Les deux armées se percutèrent à mi-chemin du fort et du camps dans un fracas d'armes et de sorts.

Owain repoussa un samouraï d'une vague de magie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. L'armée Hoshidienne était soudainement très tactique, bien plus qu'avant, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? _Et certaines actions lui rappelaient désagréablement le génie de sa tacticienne de tante. Qui n'avait jamais perdue un combat ou des hommes quand elle prenait son devoir à cœur, c'est à dire, tout le temps._

Il se figea soudain en entendant deux voix infantiles. Qu'il connaissait. Depuis des années. Qui étaient aussi familières que celle de sa mère, de son père, de Lucina...Des voix jeunes qu'il avait connu presque toute sa vie.

Une féminine qui cria:«IGNIS!»

Et une masculine qui cria:«AETHER!»

Une double explosion suivit ces deux cris. Il reconnaissait ces deux voix mais son cerveau lui dit que ça n'était pas possible: _ils étaient à Ylisse, avec leurs parents et les deux Lucina (la petite et la grande)_.

Il se retourna et vit les deux enfants aux cheveux bleus. «MORGAN! MARK!» Cria-t-il, plus poussé par une impulsion familiale qu'autre chose.

 _ _Qu'est-ce ses bébés de cousins de 12 ans faisaient sur le champs de bataille?__

 _ _Même si ils avaient combattu Grima et ses ombres avec quelques mois de moins.__

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux «Owain?» Puis elle referma la bouche et l'observa d'un œil critique, outrée avant de s'exclamer, scandalisée «C'est vraiment toi? Mais..mais...

\- T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux?» fit son frère sur le même ton. «Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes beaux cheveux bruns dont tu étais si fier?»

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses mèches couleurs des blés, de la même nuance que celles de sa mère. Ses cheveux n'avaient effectivement plus la nuance sombre héritée de son père. «Je...

\- Où est ta marque?» dirent les enfants d'une même voix, chacun des deux ayant la sienne bien visible sur la main. Ils reculèrent presque, craintif, comme craignant le pire en se tenant la main, chacun des deux avant sa propre marque bien visible.

Odin (Owain) eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé. «Elle est juste cachée par magie d'accord? Et...c'est pour ça que je suis blond,. Écoutez, vous...»

Morgan prit un air ébahi, ses yeux le regardant des pieds à la tête «C'est quoi cette tenue? Tu es un prince! Tante Lissa serait outrée de te voir ainsi et oncle Lon aurait honte! Inigo peut avoir sa tenue de danseur parce qu'il est un danseur et que ça lui va trop bien... mais c'est quoi cette attitude que tu as de montrer ton ventre? Sans raison en plus?

\- Ouais Tante Lissa n'aimerait pas du tout...»

Il grimaça. C'était vrai que sa mère n'aimerait pas cette tenue. Et il n'avait pas besoin de montrer son ventre pour utiliser la magie, en effet...Et il était si fier de ses compétences avec une lame...qu'il ne voulait pas penser au regard de son père si il le voyait ainsi.

 _Pas le meilleur moment pour y penser._

Il leva des mains apaisantes «Attendez, ça fait partit de mon déguisement pour dissimuler mon sang sacré et...

\- Et tu as abandonné la voie de l'épée?» glapit Morgan, une main sur le cœur, jouant les outrées au maximum. «Owain...

\- HONTE A TOI!» renchérit son frère, faisant de même. Le jeune prince aux cheveux bleus dégaina alors na son épée et attaqua son cousin «Tu viens avec nous! Même si Nowi doit te traiter comme un enfant! Et te traîner par la peau du cou comme un dragonneau.

\- Quoi? Elle est là elle aussi?»

 _Merveilleux._

 _Qui d''autre avait rappliquer?_

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille sans même avoir besoin de la voir. «OWAIN!»

 _ _Magnifique, Noire était là elle aussi__ _._

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Il déglutit, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, tout en évitant ...l'arme de son jeune cousin, lame qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC LA FALCHION DE TA SŒUR? Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas que tu y touches!

\- Je l'ai prise pendant que Luci ne regardait pas!» Mark haussa les épaules «Même avec ma partie de sang de Grima, je peux la manier! Je suis aussi béni par Naga après tout!

\- Et Naga, elle a dit qu'on pouvait.» précisa sa jumelle, faisant tourner les pages de son grimoire pour lui jeter un sort.

Il évita et commença à charger sa propre attaque de magie «Ho génial. Lucina va être sur les nerfs. Vous allez vous faire tuer quand vous allez rentrer!

\- NE M'IGNORE PAS, ESPÈCE DE PRINCELET FAISANT HONTE A SON SANG ROYAL EN SE BALANDANT LE VENTRE A L'AIR!» Une flèche le frôla, le rata et alla se planter dans le dos d'un soldat nohrien qui s'effondra, tué net. Odin se retourna d'un bloc, apeuré qu'elle tente vraiment de le percer d'un de ses traits tout en hurlant, le visage ravagé par la rage «HONTE A TOI DE FAIRE ALLIANCE AVEC UN PAYS SEMBLABLE A PLEGIA POUR ENVAHIR UN PAYS SEMBLABLE A YLISSE!»

 _ _Bon elle n'avait pas totalement tord mais...__

Le sorcier blond remercia le vacarme de la météo et des combats que personne n'entendait l'archère. Enfin il espérait...que personne ne l'entende ou il devrait répondre à des questions, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Car ses propres mensonges tomberaient comme un château de cartes.

 _Donc il pria Naga que personne ne les écoute... **Surtout Niles.**_

 ** _Vraiment._**

Morgan sourit, sadiquement «On va le dire à tonton Lon, hein Noire?

\- C'est pas mon oncle, mais d'accord!» répondit la jeune fille, soudainement calmée net. «Les vilains petits princes doivent être punis! Papa te fera un très très long sermon!»

 _ _Sales gosses.__

 _ _Et il était pas tiré d'affaires.__

Mark leva une main «Puisqu'il ne se rend pas...

\- TABASSONS LE POUR LE RAMENER DE FORCE.» acheva Noire, reprenant un air terrifiant.

Morgan acheva, joyeusement «FAISONS COMME GRAND SOEUR LUCINA!»

Odin fit la seule chose qu'un être censé ferait dans un moment pareil, face à ces trois furies: il hurla de terreur.

* * *

Laslow sentit la sueur froide sur sa nuque avant de voir quoique ce soit. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le vent soufflait plus violemment. C'était difficile de voir autour de lui, ce qui aurait du être leur avantage à la base, sauf que les Hoshidiens se montraient totalement imprévisibles.

 _A croire que leur commandant avait changé sa tactique._

Il crut entendre une fois bien connue qui hurlait. Une voix féminine mais il eut du mal à mettre un nom et un visage dessus. Il crut voir Odin entre deux éclairs. Il n'en fut pas certain mais continua à se battre.

 _ _Son père aurait adoré ce battre dans de telles conditions.__

 _ _Il adorait les orages.__

 _ _Il trouvait ça magnifique.__

Un rugissement le fit se figer. Et il leva les yeux vers le ciel, les écarquillant en voyant un dragon entièrement vert entre les pégases et les gros oiseaux beige.

«N...Nowi?»

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Dans ce monde?**_

Elle ne l'entendit pas et plongea sur la princesse Corrin qui, malgré sa propre transformation, ne put faire grande chose contre une dragonne de sang pur, aussi âgée que la manakete aux mèches vertes. Celle-ci faisait ça depuis des décennies, depuis sa naissance, c'était aussi naturel que respirer. La princesse de Nohr ne contrôlait sa propre transformation que depuis quelques mois. Et n'était qu'une demi-dragonne. Elle n'avait aucun chance de surpasser Nowi, trop expérimentée, donc elle ne pouvait que perdre.

Il envisagea d'aller aider la sœur de son 'maître', envisageant, malgré son dégoût de l'arme, d'utiliser une épée dracocide, quand un rugissement le cloua sur place, suivit d'un choc.

«Bravo Minerva, tu l'as trouvé.»

Il déglutit. Et se retourna. Il connaissait cette voix qui lui fichait des frissons, cette voix grave et chaude qui le faisait douter de son attirance pour les filles, qui lui collait ces _délicieux frissons_ sans qu'il ne puisse l'admettre à personne. Qui le faisait rougir dès qu'il y pensait. Une seule personne en était capable et c'était celle qui se trouvait face à lui. Il préféra jouer les idiots: «Héhé...Enchanté de vous rencontrer ~

\- Inigo...Arrête ton cirque.» Fit l'autre haussant les sourcils derrière son masque. «Tu ne me trompe pas et tu le sais.

\- Ha no vous vous trompez, je me nomme Laslow! Pas Inigo.

\- Tu crois pouvoir tromper Minerva et son flair?» Railla le jeune homme en descendant de sa monture «Ne nous fais pas perdre notre temps Inigo.»

La vouivre gronda, d'un ton menaçant. Et le mercenaire recula, mains levées. «D'accord, d'accord, c'est moi. Et je suis en mission Gérôme.

\- Je m'en tape, tu viens avec moi. Ta mission je la connais et j'ai la même. C'est pas le bon gamin que tu "protège"...On sait quoi faire et ça sera bien plus rapide à notre façon.»

L'albinos ouvrit la bouche. Regardant l'individu masqué avec ébahissement. Il chercha ses mots, voulant demander comment l'autre en savait autant. Et comment il pouvait en savoir plus que lui.

 _ _Comment ça c'était pas le bon? D'accord c'était le garçon, pas Dame Corrin, qui avait l'épée nommée Yato mais...__

\- ..si on appelle ça protéger.

\- HEY!» Il recula «Désolé mais je suis le protecteur du futur roi de Nohr, le prince héritier, je ne peux pas prendre ma démission comme ça.

\- ...Inigo.

\- ...J'ai décidé de me tenir à ses côtés et...

\- _**Inigo..**_.»

Le mercenaire déglutit. Ho qu'il n'aimait pas ce changement de ton. _**Du tout, du tout.**_ «Si tu veux me faire prisonnier, tu devras me battre et me mettre hors de combat. Tu ne me captureras que blessé et vaincu!»

Gérôme haussa un sourcil, échangea un regard avec Minerva. Celle-ci gronda puis fixa le combattant aux cheveux blancs, faisant un pas vers lui. Elle semblait être totalement cool avec l'idée de lui faire manger la boue sous ses pieds.

Laslow eut une sueur froide. _Oups...j'aurais pas du dire ça. J'aurais pu du le provoquer. Je vais me faire massacrer..._

Le fils de Cherche prit son arme «Je veux faire ça...si tu es décidé à être entêté...» Il continua, nonchalamment «Puisque tu veux tellement être...malmené...»

Un hurlement (un peu efféminé) retentit sur le champs de bataille.

* * *

 **A Suivre**

 **Inigo/Laslow semble aimer être malmené par des gars masqués quand vous lisez ses supports avec Gérôme ou ceux avec Saizo ~**


	7. Partie 7

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 7****

* * *

«Vous plaisantez là?»

Gérôme regarda Morgan, Nowi et Noire qui levaient des yeux innocents vers lui. Mark avait les yeux rivés sur son livre derrière elles, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus-verts voyait son petit sourire en coin.

 _Le petit sadique en herbe._

 _Il devait surement s'estimer heureux que Lucina ne soit pas là._

 _Ou Cynthia._

 _Ou Kjelle._

 _Ou Nah._

Il se prit la tête dans une main et gémit: «Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, pitiez dites moi que vous êtes en train de me faire une blague.

-Mais il serait tellement mignon avec cette tenue.» Couina Noire, des étoiles dans les yeux. «Il VA être adorable!»

La petite fille aux cheveux bleus eut un grand sourire «Comme un prince prêt à être kidnapper par la terrible dragonne Minerva pour son maître.

\- Morgan, je vais devoir dire à Lucina de surveiller tes lectures.»

Nowi cligna des yeux «Je pensais que tu aimerais qu'il soit mignon Gérôme. Minerva dit que tu le regarde beaucoup quand il a ce genre de tenue.»

 _Traîtresse,_ pensa-t-il à l'égard de sa vouivre. _Elle est trop bavarde avec les dragonnes de notre groupe._ «Ce n'est pas la question!

\- Ha bon?»

 _Entre eux, une boîte._

 _Dedans, une tenue de tissus légers et de décorations._

Morgan croisa les bras «Mais c'est l'idée de Henry. C'est lui qui nous a donné ça quand on a décidé de prendre des vêtements de rechange pour nos amis. Comme c'est tante Lissa et oncle Lon qui nous ont donné une tenue pour Owain.

\- Et c'est Olivia a acheté la tenue.» gloussa Nowi, l'air aussi sadique que la gamine et l'adolescente.

 _Au secours._

Il tenta de les raisonner «Oui c'est un cadeau, vous ne pouvez PAS le forcer à la mettre.»

 _Bon c'était aussi de la faute de Henry, pourquoi avait-il donné uniquement cette tenue?_

 _Quel papa sadique._

 _Ou quel papa gâteau._

 _Au choix._

La blonde échangea un rictus sadique avec celle aux cheveux bleus et la dragonne. Puis la plus âgée pointa le doigt sur le dresseur de vouivre, un sourire sadique au milieu de ses mèches vertes « **TU** vas le forcer.

\- Bien évidement.» Railla Gérôme, haussant un sourcil sous son masque. «J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les sadiques pour votre bon plaisir.

\- T'es pas drôle!

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet..»

Mark ricana, sans cesser de lire la page de son grimoire. Gérôme se sentit très seul. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le contenu du paquet. Il devait porter leur tenue aux deux prisonniers et autant celle de Owain n'était en rien mauvaise, celle du jeune danseur...

 _...oui aucun doute ça allait magnifiquement à Inigo._

 _Mais dans ces circonstances..._

 _C'était une très très mauvaise idée._

 _Bon il était curieux de voir la réaction de son "ami" en voyant ce que les filles voulaient lui faire porter, et en sachant que c'était un "'cadeau" de ses parents..._

 _Mais quand même quoi..._

Il se racla la gorge «Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée pour...Inigo.»

Morgan croisa les bras «Maiiisss tu as salis ses vêtements en le capturant. Les griffes de Minerva ont déchiré plein d'endroits! il peut pas rester comme ça!

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie. On peut lui donner autre chose. il va avoir froid.

\- Il va adorer.»

Le fils de Cherche se tourna vers le jeune tacticien «Mark, dis quelque chose enfin!»

L'adolescent de 12 ans releva la tête, regarda la tenue, puis Gérôme. «Il est où le problème, ça lui va non? Et c'est pas de notre faute si Henry n'a rien donné d'autre hein?

\- ...Mais...

\- D'accord, on vote, qui veut lui faire porter ça?»

Morgan, Noire et Nowi levèrent toutes les trois les deux mains.

«Adjugé à l'unanimité.» conclut le jeune prince, replongeant dans son livre alors que le cavalier de vouivre poussait un gémissement de désespoir.

Il finit par râler: «Je ne participe en rien à cette farce!

\- Pas drôle!»

* * *

L'armée de Nohr avait donc battu en retraite, après avoir reçu une bonne raclée.

«Depuis quand les Hoshidiens ont une stratégie aussi poussée?» Marmonna Camilla en se frottant la tête «C'est la première fois qu'ils utilisent ce genre de...

\- Je ne sais pas...ils doivent avoir un très bon tacticien de leur côté.» répliqua Léo, tapotant de ses doigts sur la carte. Cette stratégie avait été inhabituelle. Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait.

 _Et ça le frustrait._

 _Terriblement._

Elise fronça les sourcils «Et pourquoi ils ont capturé Odin et Laslow?» Demanda-t-elle, avec hésitation.

Ils échangèrent des regards emplis de questions.

 _Pourquoi en effet?_

Niles ricana dans le fond de la tente «Je ne sais pas mais...Laslow a hurlé de façon très très aiguë à un moment.»

Le second prince lui lança un regard noir «C'est totalement hors de propos!

\- Quand même. Odin aussi a bien hurlé selon les soldats qui n'étaient pas loin de lui. Il a parlé avec ses trois adversaires mais...ils n'ont pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dis.

\- Peut-être qu'il les connaît?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Elise.» Rit la princesse aînée, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa cadette «Ils n'ont pas trahi leurs seigneurs!

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça que je dis» Elle tapa du pied par terre, frustrée qu'on ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle disait «Je veux dire...on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, Severa et eux non? Alors peut-être qu'ils ont des amis, venant du même endroit qu'eux, qui ont rejoins Hoshido?»

 _Ils échangèrent tous un regard perplexe._

 _Ca se tenait oui._

Corrin releva les yeux «Et ce dragon vert?

\- Celle qui t'a massacré?» Railla Léo. «Celle qui volait quand TU en es incapable. Oui on l'a tous vu.»

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

Et une voix les fit tous sursauter «Vous n'auriez pas pu la battre Dame Corrin.»

Il se retournèrent tous vers Selena qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente, la tête basse. Elle semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, et alternait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

Camilla fronça les sourcils «Que veux-tu dire ma chérie?

\- Je la connais. C'est une dragonne, née de deux parents dragons, et âgée de plusieurs siècles. Elle doit avoir entre 1000 et 2000 ans. Vous n'aviez aucune chance contre elle ma Dame. Elle est trop expérimenté par rapport à vous.»

Corrin cligna des yeux. Une dragonne, comme elle. Mais dans le cas de l'autre, ses deux parents étaient des dragons. Et elle-même ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle se rappela de l'agilité et de la vitesse de son adversaire, des flammes qui heurtaient chaque cible avec précision. Ce sentiment que l'autre s'amusait plus que ne se battait. Et était d'une force terrible, malgré son corps fin et coloré.

Léo releva la tête, se passant la main dans les cheveux «Tu veux dire qu'elle vient du même pays que tes amis et toi?»

La rousse hocha la tête. Elle refusait à en dire trop, sa fidélité à Ylisse étant plus forte, bien plus forte que celle envers Nohr. Owain et Mark étaient ses princes, pas Xander ou Léo. Lucina et Morgan étaient ses princesses, pas Elise ou..Camilla. Et elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui face à ce choix, douloureux et difficile. Mais dont l'issue était évidente.

«Et j'ai cru voir d'autres proches...» Elle se mordilla la lèvre «Il est possible qu'ils nous cherchent...et que c'est pour cette raison que Laslow et Owain ont été capturé.»

Xander releva finalement la tête de ses papiers «Donc ils ne vont pas les tuer?»

Selena ravala son roulement d'yeux ou son ricanement sarcastique. _Ce ne sont pas les Hoshidiens qui exécutent les prisonnier mon prince_. «Non. ils seront bien traités mais probablement garder loin des combats pour le reste de la guerre.»

 _C'était même plus que probable._

 _Même si Owain n'allait pas se retourner contre sa famille. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu "des jumeaux aux cheveux bleus" et "une blonde hystérique avec un arc" ça voulait dire que Morgan, Mark et Noire étaient là._

 _Même si Inigo n'allait pas se retourner contre...Ho elle ne voulait rien savoir à ce sujet._

«Mais si le tacticien est la personne à qui je pense...» Elle secoua la tête, regardant le prince héritier de Nohr avec un air désolé «Vous ne gagnerez aucune bataille.

\- Comment ça?»

La cavalière hésita puis se lança «Il n'a que 12 ans mais si il avait même la moitié du talent de sa mère...Nohr n'en aurait plus que pour un mois avant de tomber. Et il a bien plus que la moitié du talent de sa mère.»

 _ **"Et le fait qu'on s'en soit si bien tiré cache quelque chose.** "_

 _Mais ça, elle le garda pour elle._

 _Sa fidélité à Mark était plus forte que celle envers Camilla ou Xander._

 _C'était son vrai prince après tout._

 _Et c'était le frère de Lucina. Le fils de Chrom et Robin. Leur unique fils._

 _Elle n'allait pas le trahir en dévoilant ce qu'il pouvait possiblement prévoir._

 _Même si elle avait des doutes sur la stratégie que Morgan et lui allaient mettre au point._

* * *

Odin ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une cellule, sur une couchette posée à même le sol. Ses blessures avaient été pansées. Sa bouche était sèche. Il vit une cruche et un verre pas loin de lui. Il attrapa le récipient cylindrique et avala rapidement l'eau avec plaisir.

«Où je suis moi...» marmonna-t-il, reposant le verre vide sur le plateau.

Il se rappela alors. Il avait été capturé.

Par ses cousins diaboliques, aidés de la cinglée à l'arc.

Ce qui lui faisait se poser plusieurs questions.

D'abord: 1) Qu'est-ce que ces trois là faisaient là? 2) Apparemment Nowi était là aussi..pourquoi? 3) Et eux n'avaient pas eu de changement d'apparence ou de...capacités. Ses cousins étaient des tacticiens, Noire une archère et Nowi une manakete. 4) Bon..sa tenue était si dérangeante que ça? En plus il avait des bandages sur le corps ici et là: les démons en tenue violette l'avaient fait renifler la poussière du sol à plusieurs reprises.

 _Père serait terriblement dessus que je me fasse massacrer par des enfants de 12 ans, même si ces enfant pré-pubères sont mes cousins, sont bénis par Naga, ont du sang de dragons de deux lignées (Naga et Grima), sont les enfants de Chrom et Robin. Et de toute façon,_ pensa-t-il, avec un peu de ressentimen _t_ et d'amusement mêlés, _Père s'est bien fait massacré par Lucina non? Alors il aurait rien çà dire...d'abord._

Il ne se rappelait rien après le coup sur le crâne, magnifiquement administré avec la garde de Falchion. Après s'être fait bien malmené par les deux adorables petits démons.

Bon ben il avait été emprisonné dans le fort Hoshidien. Ho joie.

Il regarda machinalement l'endroit de sa marque...elle était revenue.

«Mais comment?»

Il porta une main à ses cheveux et en tira un. Noir. Sombre. La couleur qu'il avait toujours eu. Celle de son père. Il avait visiblement perdu son apparence factice. Comment? il ne savait pas...et il s'en fichait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un mage, escorté d'un kitsune et de deux ninjas arrivèrent dans les geôles.

«Kaze? tu vas bien?» s'exclama Owain en se redressant «On avait plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu as été capturer.»

Le combattant aux cheveux verts eut un sourire triste mais ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers une autre cellule, suivi d'un autre ninja, un peu plus jeune. il entendit ce dernier parler mais aucun mot de la part de Kaze ne lui parvint. Il devina la voix de Laslow..Inigo mais ne comprit pas les paroles.

Le brun plissa les yeux «Alors vous venez remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

\- C'est...» Le petit magicien aux cheveux châtain secoua la tête «Ce n'est pas le point de notre venue. Tu es prisonnier, évites de faire le malin. Ca ne t'aideras pas et tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des gens qui veulent vous récupérer.» Marmonna son ami aux oreilles de renard, sa queue s'agitant derrière lui. «Ils te laissent une chance, ne la gâche pas comme un enfant capricieux.»

Il se mordit la lèvre. Refusant de répondre.

Ha les jumeaux voulaient le voir?

Ils allaient pas être déçus.

«Voilà, ils ont apporté des habits pour toi.» Le sorcier poussa la boite du pied, la repoussant devant le brun. «Tu ne vas pas te présenter devant eux en guenilles...

\- ...Et le ventre bandé à l'air.» gloussa le Kitsune, penchant la tête de côté. «Bref appelles nous quand tu seras habillé.»

Owain ouvrit la boite.

 _Une tenue semblable à celle de son père, dans d'autres couleurs. Identique à celle qu'il portait là-bas._

 _Bon il se serait attendu à pire avec les jumeaux._

 _Ces deux-là pouvaient être de vrais petits diablotins._

«Ouais ouais, je me dépêche.»

Un hurlement aigu se fit entendre et ils tournèrent tous les trois les yeux vers l'autre cellule.

«JE NE VAIS PAS PORTER CA.

\- T''auras rien d'autre.

\- JE NE VAIS PAS PORTER CA.

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème? Ils ont dit que c'était tes parents qui avaient fait passé le colis!

\- JE NE VAIS PAS PORTER CA.

-Kaze, va chercher Gérôme!»

Owain se demanda VRAIMENT ce que Inigo ne voulait pas porter.

 _Minute..._

 _GÉRÔME?_

* * *

Mark tapota la zone où se trouvait le camps norhrien. «Je pense qu'il faudrait prendre des otages.

\- Vraiment?»

Ryu regarda la carte. Regardait les pions indiquant l'armée de Garon en approche.

«Nous avons presque fini les préparatif. Ca devrait pouvoir se faire d'ici l'arrivée du tyran.» Le jeune tacticien tapota la table des doigts. «Gérôme a dit qu'il serait là demain soir. Ce sera juste mais on devrait y arriver.»

Morgan croisa les bras, regardant la carte en se frottant les yeux «Seulement, l'armée en place risque de vouloir attaquer une nouvelle fois. Avant que le roi n'arrive et constate l'échec et l'absence de résultats.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'ils pourraient attaquer? Encore? Aujourd'hui ou ce soir, ou dans la journée de demain?» Ryu but une gorgée de thé, réfléchissant aux différentes solutions. «Je me disais bien qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là...

\- Pas aujourd'hui prince. Mais pour le reste...cette nuit? Demain? Possible» Elle secoua la tête, et sembla pensive pendant un moment «Il faut stopper le prince Xander en le forçant à ne pas lancer un nouvelle assaut.

\- Un otage?

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas honorable mais c'est une façon de stopper un combat. Et d'éviter des morts. Ce n'est pas comme si on le blesserait de toute façon.

\- Mais qui? Le prince Xander lui-même?»

Mark grimaça «Non. Mauvaise idée. Ca risque d'énerver l'armée de Nohr. Non...c'est le prince Léo qu'il faut viser. C'est lui le stratège, c'est lui qui utilise son intelligence pour soutenir les idées de votre jumelle.»

Ryu soupira. L'idée d'un kidnapping...enfin d'une prise d'otage ne lui plaisait pas mais enlever le porteur d'une arme divine, le second prince, très aimé à Nohr, était sans doute une bonne idée pour empêcher le prince Xander de lancer une attaque, pour leur laisser le temps de terminer l'autre plan.

Ils devaient agir au plus vite.

Mark grogna en regardant la carte. _En plus du prince Léo, ses amis et lui aurait une cible secondaire: Ils avaient quelqu'un d'autre à récupérer._

Et l'approche du roi fou ne lui plaisait pas.

Il fallait absolument régler le problème AVANT qu'il n'arrive.


	8. Partie 8

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 8****

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Laslow leva à peine les yeux, il savait qui se retrouvait face à lui. L'armure sombre entra dans son champs de vision, même si il ne voyait pas les cheveux bleu-verts ou le masque.

«Tiens tu viens me faire la morale Gérôme?

\- Bon tu refuse de t'habiller Inigo?» Demanda l'arrivant, mains sur les hanches. «As-tu décidé de jouer les adolescents hargneux? Dois-je te traiter comme tel?»

Le prisonnier croisa les bras, boudeur, sans regarder son camarade. «Je refuse catégoriquement de porter ça!» Il ne regarda même pas la boite posée au sol entre eux, enfermé dans un refus total. Il n'allait pas mettre la tenue de danseur alors qu'il n'avait aucun spectacle. Même si elle semblait très très belle.

 _Et qu'il sentait que..._

 _Bref..._

Le cavalier de vouivre eut un claquement de langue agacé «C'est un cadeau de ton père et de ta mère. Ils l'ont commandé pour toi. En deux exemplaires. La seconde est chez toi, à Ylisse.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené?

\- ...C'est ton père qui a donné ce paquet quand il a décidé que nous devions prendre des vêtements et des sceaux de rechange. Après avoir parlé avec Robin, il a prit des décisions un peu bizarre; ton sadique de paternel...» il roula des yeux «Franchement je n'aurais jamais choisi ça mais les trois filles ont eu le dernier mot quand Henry leurs a montré.»

Passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un doux blanc-rosé, le jeune danseur jeta un regard noir à son "ami" «Si tu n'avais pas détruit à moitié ma tenue aussi. Je serais pas obligé de mettre ça.

\- Je t'ai laissé une chance de te rendre il me semble. Mais tu as insisté pour que la force soit utilisée alors ne vient pas râler maintenant.

\- Tu m'as à moitié arraché les vêtements!

\- Pour être juste, c'était plus Minerva et ses griffes que moi.»

Gonflant ses joues qui prenaient des nuances rosés, Inigo s'enroula encore plus dans sa couverture. «Je refuse de mettre ça!

\- Tu aurais adoré te balader ainsi dans notre monde.»

Le mercenaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure. «Rien à voir!

\- Tu aurais pleuré de joie en voyant ce cadeau de ta mère.

\- C'est pas le moment!

\- Quel fils indigne tu es...non seulement tu pars sans un au-revoir mais en plus tu refuse un cadeau reflétant des rêves les plus fous?»

Inigo grommela quelque chose de peu compréhensible. Ses joues virèrent au roses et ses mèches soyeuses cachèrent son regard. Mais il refusa de répondre à mon meilleur ami (et plus si affinités).

«Je vous ai rien demander. J"ai pas demandé à ce que vous veniez me chercher ou que vous ameniez des vêtements.»

Gérôme soupira lourdement, se passant une main dans les cheveux «Et bien, quelle attitude. Tu n'as jamais été aussi boudeur avant non? Toi qui souriait tout le temps. Toi qui aurait pleuré de joie face à un tel cadeau. Tu étais toujours si rieur et joyeux...tu as eu de mauvaises influences ici. Visiblement.

\- Et toi tu serais ravi de me dévorer des yeux dans cette tenue hein? Comment tu m'espionnais quand je dansais seul la nuit près des points d'eau? Hein?

\- ...Ho? Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir.»

Inigo vira à l'écarlate, prit à son propre piège.

Un silence s'installa.

A l'extérieur de la cellule, Hayato et le kitsune échangèrent un regard blasé, alors que Odin attendait dans la sienne. Un peu _ **impatiemment**_. Il avait des trucs à dire à ses cousins **lui**. Alors attendre que son ami fasse la drama queen...sérieux, il avait autre chose à faire.

 _Zut Inigo, habits-toi qu'on en finisse!_

 _J'en ai marre de cette cellule moi._

Gérôme prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement. Avant de dire, d'un ton calme: «Bon tu vas rester en guenilles et bandages? Dans ce cachot?

\- J'ai le choix?

\- ho oui, tu l'as. Mettre ces vêtement de ton plein gré **ou** jouer les adolescents rebelles en refusant de t'habiller.

\- Vraiment?»

 _Ca semblait trop beau pour être vrai_.

Et la suite lui donna raison quand le fils de Cherche souffla, menaçant: «Et moi j'ai celui de te **malmener** pour te forcer à à mettre ces habits!

\- Tu n'oserais pas?» Il pâlit cette fois et recula contre le mur, balbutiant «Tu...ne vas pas le faire hein? Pitié sois gentil...

\- Ha! Tu veux essayer de voir si je ne le ferais pas?» Il fit un pas, faisant craquer ses doigts. «Je commence vraiment à penser que tu aime que je fasse ça ~»

Owain sut que ce n'était pas charitable mais il éclata de rire en entendant le cri (très) aigu qui suivit.

* * *

Kaze entra dans la pièce, et vit son frère qui finissait d'échanger des paroles avec deux chevaliers pégases (sans aucun doute des messagers).

Il hésita quelques instants puis se racla la gorge avant de dire «Saizo?»

Les deux cavaliers de pégases le dépassèrent et sortirent sur un geste du ninja roux. Celui-ci le fixa pendant un instant «Quoi?

\- ...Le prince Ryu veut te voir. Il a parlé de la seconde partie du plan.» Et il n'en savait pas plus, que c'était irritant de devoir faire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou transmettre des messages qui semblaient sans significations pour lui. «Il a précisé que c'était urgent.

\- Ca te frustre d'être laissé dans le brouillard?» Demanda son frère, l'air de rien, reposant ses papiers sur la petite table et se levant silencieusement.

 _Mine de rien, il le connaissait vraiment trop bien..._

 _Malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux._

Il fut persuadé que c'était un test: « ...Je le mérite.» murmura-t-il d'un ton résigné, sachant que la confiance envers lui serait encore absente un bon moment. Il devrait travailler dur pour la récupérer et prouver qu'il la méritait.

Un soupir lui parvint « ...Quel gâchis de talent, tu aurais du être au service du prince Ryu, ça t'aurais éviter d'être si stupide en changeant de pays? Franchement à quoi t'attendais-tu? A un règlement de situation pacifique? A l'aide d'une armée d'invasion?

\- Tu as raison.»

 _Les lacérations sur son dos le prouvaient bien assez comme ça._

 _Qu'il n'avait pas été digne de confiance en face..._

 _Même si elles étaient réduites à de simples cicatrices désormais._

 _Le souvenir du cuir mordant sa peau était réel, et cette fois, contrairement à sa capture par Nohr des mois auparavant (où il avait été torturé pour des information), cette fois il avait été un allié._

 _Et pourtant...il avait encore été torturé._

 _Être fouetté pour un refus?_ _Quand on lui avait donné le choix, la possibilité, le droit, de dire oui ou non à la base?_

 _Corrin n'avait rien fait pour lui épargner ça._ Fut sa pensée pleine d'amertume, même si il sentait qu'elle n'aurait rien plus faire de toute façon. Qu'elle se serait surement attiré bien plus de problèmes et lui en aurait aussi attiré à lui.

Un rire faible lui échappa « ...Je suis vraiment une déception hein?

\- ...» Saizo passa près de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, de façon étrangement douce «Va te reposer Kaze, j'aurais besoin de toi plus tard. » Il s'immobilisa et ajouta, d'un ton moins sévère « ...Et ne redis plus jamais ça.»

Kaze hocha la tête. « Je dois...revenir attendre tes ordres quand?

\- A la nuit tombée.

\- Très bien.»

* * *

Saizo entra dans la pièce, où le prince Ryu et ses invités entouraient la carte. Il remarqua les deux prisonniers dans un coin. Un brun à la tenue d'épéiste, ornée de fourrure ici et là. Et un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc-rosé en tenue de danseur, bien que l'effet soit gâché par son air boudeur et ses bras croisés. Les deux avaient des bandages ici et là.

«Prince Ryu?»

L'albinos lui fit un grand sourire «Saizo, on attendait plus que toi.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux «La mise en place finale est presque terminée.»

Il glissa un regard vers les captifs « ...Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est prudent de garder ces deux-là dans cette pièce pendant que vous décidez de la suite du plan?.»

Un des tacticien aux cheveux bleus (le garçon, sans aucun doute) gloussa « Owain et Inigo ne vont pas désobéir hein? Pas maintenant que je leurs ai donné l'ordre d'être sages hum? Ils vont être gentils et obéir à leur prince et à leur princesse hum?»

Sa soeur ricana, tenant une autre carte dans ses bras. «Ils ont intérêt.»

Les deux concernés lancèrent un regard noir aux jumeaux. Inigo ravala sa réponse, sachant que cela était vrai. Owain marmonna qu'il était un prince lui aussi et qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Morgan lui fit un grand sourire (sadique) «Prince en bas bas bas de la liste de succession ~ après tante Lissa qui est après moi, moi qui suit après Mark qui est, lui, après Lucina»

Son cousin lui tira -très maturement- la langue.

Mark toussota «Nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet, non.» Il posa un doigt sur la carte. «Gérôme, tu as un rôle à jouer dans la suite du plan.»

Le jeune homme en armure hocha la tête. «Je dois me faire passer pour un Nohrien. Ma cible est définie. Je vous le ramène sans faute.»

 _Aucun Hoshidien n'avait de vouivre._

 _Avec assez d'habileté, personne ne verrait d'où il venait._

Owain releva la tête, alarmé par ces mots mais sa fidélité à Ylisse l'empêchait de protester contre les décisions du petit tacticien.

 _ **"Le"**_

 _ **"LE"**_

 _Donc ce n'était pas Severa?_

 _Le...ça ne pouvait pas être le prince Xander, c'était suicidaire de l'enlever._

Alors...il repensa aux questions qu'on lui avait posé. Et auxquelles il avait répondu du bout des lèvres. Se sentant forcer face à ses cousins aux regards si semblables à ceux de Chrom ou de Robin.

«Mark, vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal hein?»

Son cousin se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris «Tu sais, le prendre en otage est assez difficile comme ça. C'est quoi le point de le blesser ou de le tuer dans ce cas? Ce serait contre-productif. Et je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça.

\- Ouais moi non plus.

\- C'est Lucina qui est radicale. Pas nous.» Renchérit sa soeur, déroulant la seconde carte par dessus la première. «On ne veut pas l'être nous mais si ils nous y poussent...on sera obligé de faire comme papa et maman lors de la guerre...»

 _Ryu remarqua qu'elle posait la main marquée du symbole bleu sur celle marquée d'une cicatrice blanche étrange._

 _Comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir._

 _Une cicatrice qui n'était probablement pas entièrement cicatrisée._

Ryu toussota «Donc votre plan est d'utiliser Gérôme pour piéger le prince Léo et le capturer?»

Noire hocha la tête, croisant les bras «Ils n'ont surement pas vu à quoi ressemblait notre ami dans la mêlée. Il lui suffira de ne pas mettre son masque et il passera pour un cavalier de vouivre parmi les autres.»

Inigo baissa les yeux, jouant avec les rubans à ses poignets «Severa pourrait te reconnaître...»

L'autre ricana «Tu crois qu'elle me mettra en danger? Sachant que vous planifiez de rentrer à Ylisse à la fin de votre mission?» il passa la main dans ses cheveux fins «Et tu me sous-estime. Je me suis bien plus entraîné qu'elle. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire en votre absence.»

 _Non._

 _Evidemment._

 _Elle tentera de le chasser._

 _De lui parler._

 _Mais pas de le faire capturer ou tuer._

 _Ca allait être explosif._


	9. Partie 9

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 9****

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _ **Shirasagi**_

 _ **Des mois après les incidents de Chève.**_

* * *

 _Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la mort de Sumeragi et le kidnapping de Kamui. La famille royale avait terriblement de mal à se remettre de ce coup violent, de cette plaie à vif._

 _Ces deux absences étaient douloureuses à supporter._

 _Hinoka avait très mal prit les choses, criant qu'elle allait ramener leur soeur à la maison. Elle se disputait tout le temps avec la reine Mikoto, et si la seconde restait calme et tentait de tempérer la petite fille, celle-ci criait des choses qu'elle regrettait toujours plus tard._

 _Sa fugue qui avait eu lieu un peu avant avait traumatisé toute la famille et leurs protecteurs. Et seul Subaki, un jeune noble en formation pour devenir un chevalier pégase, avait réussit à la calmer et la ramener._ _Elle avait ensuite troqué ses habits féminin, s'était coupée les cheveux et avait commencé un entrainement sérieux. Pour monter un pégase, prétendant qu'elle irait chercher Kamui elle-même quand elle se serait assez entraînée._ _Ce qui commençait à inquiéter la reine et le prince héritier._

 _Takumi pleurait, réclamant sa soeur. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était plus là, du haut de ses quatre ans. Comment lui expliquer à un si jeune âge? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre._

 _Ryoma avait tout le temps le visage sombre, écrasé de culpabilité. Tentant de consoler ses cadets, étant souvent débordé dans sa tâche et voulant aussi aider sa belle-mère qui tentait de garder l'ordre établi._

 _Sakura était la seule à ne pas ressentir l'absence, trop jeune pour réaliser ou pour se souvenir._

 _Quand à Ryu, il semblait ne plus être l'étincelle d'énergie et de joie qu'il était. Il semblait éteint. Sa santé était fragile désormais et il restait terré dans les jardins, sa chambre, ou la bibliothèque. Généralement avec de quoi lire, écrire ou dessiner dans les mains, comme si étudier et travailler parvenaient à le distraire de sa solitude profonde._

 _Ryu releva la tête de son livre quand Saizo entra dans la pièce. Un adolescent trop sérieux, déjà assigné à protéger le prince héritier. Et un enfant brisé par un seul drame._

 _Le plus vieux commença, d'un ton précautionneux «Prince Ryu, vous devriez sortir un peu.» Sa voix était bourrue, mais calme, presque douce._

 _Le petit prince serra les dents, ses mèches neigeuses cachant son regard «Je...ne me sens pas bien Saizo._

 _\- Je comprend.» Cependant, l_ _e roux posa un genou au sol.«Mais votre mère s'inquiète vous savez? Pour vous, comme pour toute votre fratrie.»_

 _Le petit garçon hocha la tête. «Et elle est assez malheureuse comme ça...mais j'essaie, je te jure que j'essaie.» Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux._

 _«Je sais...»_

 _L'albinos le fixa «Ma mère veut quoi alors?» Il ne se préoccupa pas de cet écart de langage._

 _Le ninja sourit tristement «Une promenade et un pique-nique. Pour dérider vos frères, faire faire une pause à votre soeur aînée et fêter les premier pas de votre petite soeur. Vous devriez vraiment venir, ça vous fera beaucoup de bien. Re_ _ster_ _enfermer comme ça va juste vous rendre encore malade.»_

 _Ryu hocha la tête «D'accord alors. Pour Takumi et Sakura, je veux bien, ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux. Et Hinoka ne dort pas assez. Et Ryoma est tout le temps triste.»_ _Dans son chagrin, sa famille semblait être devenu sa priorité._ _«Et tu as raison, ça me fera du bien...de m'amuser un peu._ _»_ _Il prit la main du ninja que celui-ci lui tendait._

 _«Très bien, allons y mon prince._

 _\- Tu es vraiment gentil Saizo.» affirma le petit aux mèches blanches dans un petit sourire._

 _L'autre haussa un sourcil «Gardez ça pour vous alors.»_

 _L'enfant se mit à rire, d'un ton léger._ _C_ _'était la première fois depuis sa séparation avec sa soeur._

* * *

 **Retour au Présent...**

* * *

Inigo grimpa sur les remparts alors que Gérôme finissait de préparer Minerva. Son armure le rendait presque invisible dans la nuit.

«J'espère que tu ne viens pas me dissuader?

\- Non...je n'ai aucune voix au chapitre de toute façon.»

Minerva agita la tête, regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

Son cavalier hocha la tête, vérifiant les courroies de la selle «Très bien, tu es raisonnable.» Sa voix était quand même froide et distante.

La danseur serra les dents «Tu m'en veux hein?»

Le fils de Cherche le regarda. «...Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je?» Sa main retomba et il se retourna vers lui.

«Gérôme...»

L'autre fit un pas vers lui «Pour être parti sans rien dire à personne, même ta mère?»

Inigo fit un pas en arrière «C'était tellement soudain.»

Son ami avança encore «Pour avoir prit partit pour un pays dirigé par un type comme Walhart?»

Le jeune artiste se retrouva collé au mur des remparts, prêt de la porte, un peu anxieux. «J'ai de très bonnes explications pour ça...

\- Tss au moins tu ne sors pas l'excuse du _"ouin ouin Hoshido est méchant de ne pas partager sa nourriture en trop avec Nohr"_ qui est tellement stupide et ne tient pas face au passé et aux faits.»

Inigo déglutit, il sentit la colère qui montait chez l'autre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. «Gérôme...»

Un poing s'écrasa près de sa tête et il eut un couinement de peur.

L'autre reprit, d'une voix sourde et colérique: «J'ai cru que tu étais mort Inigo! Tu avais disparu, personne ne savait où tu étais, même pas tes parents. Comme les deux autres andouilles. Henry et Trajat ne trouvaient rien, même avec la magie noire et Tiki ne savait rien non plus. C'est Naga qui vous a finalement retrouvé...Et elle a quand même eu du mal.»

Le danseur le fixa dans les yeux. Mais finit par les baisser. Et il murmura, d'une voix tremblante «Je suis désolé!»

Gérôme eut un soupir exaspéré. «C'est tout?»

Il se mordit la lèvre «Que pourrais-je te dire d'autre?

\- C'est peu considérant la peine infligée à tes proches.»

La pensée de sa mère, effondrée et malheureuse, lui serra le cœur. Il se mordit la lèvre. Plus d'une fois il avait pensé à ses amis, plus d'une fois il avait pensé à ses parents, plus d'une fois il avait pensé à Gérôme. Et il savait que Odin et Selena éprouvaient la même chose. Ils avaient le mal du pays. Mais ils avaient tenté de ne pas penser à ce que les autres ressentaient.

Parce qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Parce qu'il ne voulaient pas se sentir encore plus malheureux ou seuls dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur.

«Je serais revenu.» souffla-t-il dans un filet de voix.

 _Rien ne l'aurait retenu ici._

 _Surtout après les événements en cours._

«Pardon Gérôme.» murmura-t-il ensuite d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Le poing contre le mur retomba sur le côté du corps du guerrier. «Je n'arrive jamais à rester fâché contre toi.»

 _Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut presque désespéré, brûlant, et quasi-brutal._

* * *

Severa s'assit au coin du feu alors que la nuit tombait, petit à petit. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, comme une tempête sous son crâne, et elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses émotions qui montaient en elle comme des vagues violentes.

 _Le roi Garon serait là demain._

 _Demain..._

 _Et le prince Xander était certain qu'il serait hors de lui en apprenant la défaite cinglante._ _A tel point qu'il avait suggéré une attaque pendant la nuit, par surprise._ _Ca ne lui plaisait pas mais la rage du roi était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à ses troupes._

Le monarque sombrait tant dans la colère qu'il était capable de demander des exécutions comme exemple pour cet échec. Il l'avait déjà fait après Chève. Et un sentiment d'angoisse et de peur se rependait sur l'armée. La terreur envers le roi. La terreur après l'échec.

 _Personne n'était tranquille._

 _Personne._

Et Severa ferma les yeux, la tête dans les mains: «Qu'est-ce que Nowi faisait là?»

 _Et pas qu'elle..._

 _...Elle avait vu Morgan et Mark._

 _Et Noire._

 _Que faisaient-ils ici? Étaient-ils ici pour les chercher? Pour les aider à leur façon?_

Elle savait, contrairement aux héritiers royaux, qu'aucun mal de serait fait à Laslow et Odin, mais elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait pour l'armée dont elle faisait partie, pour celle qu'elle était censée protéger et pour celle qu'elle devait protéger maintenant.

 _Nohr n'allait pas survivre..._

 _Et si leurs anciens amis n'étaient pas seuls?_

 _L'idée que Robin puisse être présente la glaça de terreur._

Il faisait nuit à présent. Elle entendait les crépitements des feux alimentés par les Nohriens ici et là. Les odeurs des repas flottaient dans le camps.

«Parfait...Vraiment» Grogna-t-elle. Elle entendit soudain un grondement de vouivre pas loin. Et se figea, elle reconnaissait ce son. Sa voix faiblit, devenant aussi faible qu'un simple filet «Gérôme?»

Un pas et un bruissement de métal derrière elle la fit se tendre «Oui Severa?» fit une voix derrière elle, ironique.

Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche. Et elle sauta sur ses pieds, se tournant vers lui. Il ne portait pas son masque mais son armure noire brillait, le faisant bel et bien passer pour un Nohrien. Elle se reprit, prête à dégainer son arme , plus par réflexe qu'autre chose «Que fais-tu ici? Tu...

\- Je suis venu te voir, espérant que tu seras docile et que tu ne me poseras aucune difficulté comme Inigo.» Répondit Gérôme, nonchalamment, bras croisés.

Il la fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que sa main retombe le long de son corps. Elle se souvint que Niles avait parlé d'un _**cri aiguë** _de son ami. Et une seule personne pouvait le faire hurler de la sorte...(quelque soit le sens de cette idée). Et cette personne était devant elle à cette instant.

 _Ho..._

 _Ho..._

Elle s'écria, la colère surgissant tout de même malgré l'angoisse et la peur: «Où sont Owain et Inigo?

\- Ils vont bien. Ils ne reviendront pas du côté des Nohriens cependant, ils ont reçu des ordres précis du prince et de la princesse.» Gérôme secoua la tête, sérieux comme toujours «Ils ne reviendront pas dans ce camps! Et tu le sais parfaitement!»

Elle déglutit. Apeurée. Si il avait brutalisé Inigo, il n'hésiterait jamais avec elle «Tu es venu pour autre chose hein?»

Il sourit. Sans son masque, il semblait plus jeune et moins effrayant mais elle eut une sueur froide quand même. «Je suis venu chercher un otage...Et toi tu vas monter sur Minerva et m'attendre.»

Elle serra les poings «Et si je dis non?»

Il grogna «Je n'ai **pas** hésité à mettre les poings sur les **i** avec Inigo tu sais? _ **Deux fois**_.»

 _Ho ho..._

 _D'accord._

Alors elle n'allait pas faire la forte tête. _Ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée._ Elle demanda cependant «Tu es en mission ici, c'est ça? Que dois-tu faire?

\- Je suis sous les ordres de Mark. Ca devrait te suffire.» Il eut un geste sec de la main «Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir de plus à ce sujet. Vu ta situation. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que les jumeaux soient aussi prêt à pardonner.

\- Depuis quand un duc d'un autre continent obéit au prince de Ylisse?» Railla-t-elle, moqueuse; voulant le provoquer pour ne pas se rendre sans rien faire ou dire. «Hein? Depuis quand?»

Gérôme sourit «De un, je ne suis pas un duc puisque mon père est vivant et que le mini-moi est né. De deux...n'essaie pas de gagner du temps. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça»

Elle croisa les bras «Tss. Et si je me mettais à hurler là maintenant tout de suite...tu te ferais arrêter et...

\- Tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience, probablement. Et beaucoup de gens ne te pardonnerait **jamais** ça.»

 _Dont Inigo. Qui ne s'en remettrait pas._

 _Et Minerva. Qui la déchiquetterait sans aucune hésitation._

Elle en était consciente et rendit finalement les armes, les yeux baissés vers le sol, la voix un peu amère, pâle: «Tu ne vas tuer personne hein?

\- Non. Maintenant, allez, va près de Minerva et ne fais aucun bruits. Je te rejoins rapidement.» Il fit un signe de tête sec, dans la direction de la vouivre. «Et sans attitude suspecte évidement...»

Elle soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant, acceptant totalement sa défaite «D'accord...si c'est un ordre des jumeaux, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner.»

 _Elle ne pouvait ignorer un ordre._

 _Surtout de ses véritables princesse et prince: Morgan et Mark._

 _Si ils voulaient qu'elle revienne..._

 _...Très bien._

Elle avait eu des frissons en voyant le regard de Dame Camilla plus tôt, où elle avait vu de la méfiance. Et elle craignait de ne pas être capable de mentir à celle à qui elle avait juré une fidélité quasi-totale pas mal de temps plus tôt.

 _Et ça lui faisait peur._

 _Très peur._

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 **Bataille de la veille.**

* * *

 _Corrin se releva après l'attaque du dragon vert, reprenant sa forme humaine alors que son adversaire changeait de cible._

 _«Et bien» Railla une voix derrière eux «J'ai pu admirer ton art du combat et j'avoue que je suis bien déçu.»_

 _Elle se retourna vers son frère jumeau qui la regardait, si semblable et pourtant si différent quand son attitude et dans sa magnifique armure blanche, dorée et argent. Ses cheveux semblaient bien plus blancs et plus longs. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un prince, bien plus qu'elle n'avait l'air d'une princesse._

 _«Ryu...» Commença-t-elle._

 _Il l'ignora et reprit «Toi qui parlait fièrement de l'art du combat qu'on t'avait apprit.» Il pencha la tête de côté «J'attend toujours que tu me fasse du grand spectacle prouvant ces dires. Que tu me montres à quel point le prince Xander t'a bien bien bien entraînée. Comment tu fais la fierté de ton non-papa kidnappeur-tueur»_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils. «Quoi? Cette dragonne est avec toi?_

 _\- Hum...Moui une alliée bien intéressante, je dois l'avouer.» Il eut un claquement de langue «Plus que toi. Elle sait choisir le bon camps, elle._

 _\- ...Tu ne comprend rien._

 _\- Tu sais quoi? J'en ai assez d'être déprimé ou de pleurer pour tes actions ou ton absence.» Il avait craché ces derniers mots._

 _Sans le vouloir, elle vit un pas en arrière, glacée par son attitude. L'épée qui brillait dans sa main était comme une raillerie, tout comme la dracopierre sous son armure._ _Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était plus brillant, lumineux, et intelligent. Il avait grandit au soleil, jouissant d'une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il avait probablement été bien plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, malgré son absence. Il n'était pas un prisonnier, mais un prince libre de visiter son propre pays, et t'étudier ce qu'il voulait._

 _Elle chercha ses mots, pensant qu'elle pouvait convaincre son jumeau, entre tous: «Ryu...Tu sais que je n'ai aucune haine pour Hoshido._

 _\- Ho vraiment? Excuses moi de douter vu la situation. Ou alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu ferais à un pays que tu déteste._

 _\- J'ai une raison...laisses moi t'expli..._

 _\- Silence.»_ _Il eut un soupir. «Je t'ai attendu et pleuré pendant des années.» Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée «Je t'ai trouvé des excuses, encore et encore, après la mort de Mère et ce choix qui nous a tous brisé le cœur. Jusqu'à...» Il baissa la tête. . «Mais après Chève...j'ai décidé d'arrêter de t'en chercher, car tu n'en as aucune. Tu ne mérite aucune excuses. Pas après ce qui s"est passé là-bas._

 _\- Ryu.» Sa gorge se serra, malgré elle. Voir cette attitude, entendre ces mots, ça la blessait malgré elle._ _Pourtant elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui avant de l'avoir croisé à Hoshido des mois plus tôt. Pourtant, elle avait tenté, désespérément, de s'en souvenir. Mais sans succès._

 _Si seulement elle pouvait le convaincre. Lui parler._ _Convaincre Azura de lui expliquer. Lui prouver leurs actions. Peut-être qu'elles trouveraient un allié? Lui pourrait parler à Ryoma et les aider à atteindre leur but à toutes les deux._

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration «Mon frère, laisse mon t'expliquer. Je..._

 _\- Je dois accepter que ma jumelle est morte. Et que tu n'es rien d'autres que une princesse de Nohr. Tu ne te souviens même pas de nous, de mère, de moi.» Ses pupilles s'affinèrent, et sa voix devint glaciale_ _«Tu préfère être le toutou de celui qui a tué ton véritable père et qui t'as arraché à ta vraie famille, qui s'est servi de toi pour tuer ta propre mère! Quand tu en as eu la preuve! Comment, dans ce cas, puis-je te trouver une nouvelle excuse? Expliques moi **Corrin**?!_ _»_

 _Les mots la blessèrent. Le regard du prince était neutre. Malgré elle, ses yeux la piquèrent._ _Voulait-il lui faire mal comme elle lui avait mal?_ _Sa voix se fissura «Ryu...Écoutes-moi, je peux tout t'ex..._

 _\- ...J'en ai assez. Je t'ai pleuré pendant des années et toi tu n'as jamais éprouvé cela. Je ne suis rien à tes yeux. J'en ai assez d'attendre un fantôme!_

 _\- Je suis désolée._

 _\- Tu as de drôle de façon de le prouver!»_ _Son épée brilla quand il la dégaina._ _Une aura d'or sembla l'entourer._ _Sa voix perdit plusieurs degrés: «Mais moi aussi je peux être impitoyable»_

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	10. Partie 10

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 10****

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _ **Shirasagi**_

 _ **Avant Chève.**_

* * *

 _Deux enfants, d'entre quatre et cinq ans, jouaient dans les jardins du palais Shirasagi. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux blancs et aux yeux rubis. L'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille. Des jumeaux qui se poursuivaient et se cachaient d'un de l'autre en riant aux éclats._

 _Le prince Ryu était l'aîné. Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc avec des bambou d'un doux vert, et avait une tiare autour du front. La princesse Kamui était la seconde. Son kimono était blanc avec des fleurs rouges. Ses cheveux étaient noués en tresse._

 _C'était au tour du garçon de se cacher de sa soeur, et il était très doué pour ça, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit dans l'herbe. Il était bien plus gracieux que sa jumelle. Et était très doué pour être silencieux. Ses oreilles bougeaient doucement tandis qu'il marchait derrière les buissons, aux aguets. Prêt à s'immobiliser si sa soeur s'approchait._

 _«RYUUU JE VAIS TE TROUUUVVVERRR!» s'exclamait joyeusement sa soeur, tandis qu'il pouffait depuis sa cachette._

 _Soudain il entendit des voix, et s'approcha du haut d'une pente pour regarder, poussé par la curiosité. Il repéra son grand frère Ryoma, dans une tenue de samouraï faites exprès pour lui. Il parlait avec un ninja nommé Saizo (il l'avait déjà vu aux côtés de son père plus d'une fois). Celui-ci était accompagné de deux garçons qui semblaient avoir le même âge que son grand frère._

 _Il se pencha un peu pour mieux voir. Et, soudain il glissa et dévala la pente. Il fut réceptionné par les bras de l'adulte qui avait réagit instinctivement pour le rattraper._ _«Prince Ryu? Allez vous bien?» Demanda-t-il, le reposant au sol et époussetant ses vêtements._

 _L'héritier du trône écarquilla les yeux «Ryu!» Il se rua près du protecteur de son père. Et tendit la main vers son petit frère, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude «Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?» demanda-t-il, doucement._

 _L'enfant cligna des yeux. «Oui. Je vais bien. Merci Saizo. Désolé Nii-chan.» Fit-il d'une petite voix. il se mordilla la lèvre, s'en voulant d'avoir été si maladroit._

 _Ryoma fronça les sourcils et pointa un index, tapotant le nez de son cadet «Tu nous espionnais petit frère? Père t'a dit que c'était mal non?_

 _\- Non je jouais avec Kamui! A cache-cache! Et c'est à elle de me trouver!» Protesta le plus jeune, boudeur, gonflant ses joues._ _«Et puis j'ai glissé d'abord!_ _»_

 _Le garçon aux cheveux verts, derrière son père, pouffa, et celui aux mèches rousses tenta de garder son sérieux. Mais ils ne dirent rien, assistant à la scène dans le plus respectueux silence. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus comme des ninjas._

 _Ryu leurs fit un grand sourire, voulant les saluer correctement, comme sa mère lui avait apprit «Bonjour! Je suis le prince Ryu!» s'exclama-t-il joyeusement._

 _L'homme sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon roux «Et bien Prince Ryu, je vous présente mon fils aîné, Saizo. il protégera votre grand frère» Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'autre enfant «Et voilà Kaze, son jumeau. Il vous protégera ou protégera votre soeur. Ce n'est pas encore décidé._

 _\- Vous êtes jumeaux aussi?» il eut l'air ravi, ses yeux brillants de curiosité «J'ai une jumelle aussi! Ca veut dire qu'on se comprendra mieux que les autres hein?»_

 _Kaze eut un sourire amusé, et son frère haussa un sourcil devant cette véritable boule d'énergie sur pieds, et répondit d'une voix calme:_ _«Peut-être mon prince._

 _\- Oui je suis content de voir d'autres jumeaux._ _»_

 _L'homme toussota_ _«Mon prince, nous devons parler de choses importantes avec votre frère et aller rencontrer votre père._

 _\- D'accord monsieur Saizo._ _»_

 _Soudain des bruits se firent entendre et les oreilles pointues de Ryu bougèrent. «Kamui me cherche, j'y retourne. Au revoir!_ _»_

 _Il plongea dans les buissons, et les quatre personnes laissées derrière entendirent des rires au loin, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur discussion._

 _Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux aux mèches neigeuses s'étaient mis à jouer, riant aux éclats. Ils se pourchassaient, leurs yeux brillants de joie et d'amusement. La petite fille se jeta sur son frère et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe._

 _En quelques secondes le petit garçon reprit le dessus et la plaqua au sol, s'éclatant de rire «Gagné ~_

 _\- Tu as triché._

 _\- Non.»_

 _Il la lâcha et se releva, fier de lui. Sa soeur lui sauta dessus et ils retombèrent dans l'herbe._ _Kamui perdit une seconde fois, clouée au sol par son frère, pourtant plus fin et plus délicat qu'elle._

 _Il chantonna, les joues rosies «Encore gagné!_ _» Avant de se relever et de partir en courant, poursuivit par sa jumelle._ _Ils jouèrent encore quelques temps puis coururent dans une parfaite coordination vers leur mère quand ils l'entendirent l'appeler._

* * *

 **Retour au Présent**

* * *

Kaze regarda la bande à son poignet. La marque des ninjas mit à l'épreuve. Seul le chef de clan pouvait (avait le droit de) retirer ce bracelet. Tous les ninjas sauraient qu'il était à l'épreuve. Il se sentait comme un pestiféré

Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Il pensait qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix de suivre la princesse Corrin. Mais maintenant il avait un poids sur le cœur et les épaules, la gorge serrée par la culpabilité.

 _Si peu de personnes lui parlaient._

 _Il lui semblait parfois être invisible._

«Kaze!» s'exclama le prince Ryu, rajustant ses vêtements. «Je vais me préparer pour ma part du travail. Ton rôle est de me protéger avec Hayato jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini, puisque Mamoru est partit surveiller les portes du fort.

 _Ce qui expliquait l'absence du kitsune roux qui ne quittait pourtant presque jamais le prince, fidèle au poste._

«D'accord...

\- J'espère que tu ne me donnera aucune raison de regretter cette confiance.» fit nonchalamment le prince, se nouant rapidement les cheveux en une petite queue de cheval, avec un ruban rouge. il ne le regardait pas et, quelque part, c'était pire que le fixer avec déception.

Le ninja baissa les yeux, un goût amer dans la bouche. «Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne décevrais plus personne en ces lieux.»

 _Plus personne ne lui tournait le dos en toute confiance._ Il aurait aimé demander ce que le prince avait prévu mais il sentait qu'il ne serait plus mit dans la confidence. _Comment faire confiance à une personne comme lui, prêt à aider la conquête de son pays natal pour une princesse ennemi?_

Il était un prisonnier qui avait eu le droit à l'indulgence exceptionnelle de son chef de clan et qui trimait pour se faire pardonner, et qui n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Sous peine de se voir sanctionner de façon bien plus sévère.

 _Il avait entendu les rumeurs à son égard et elles étaient aussi blessantes les unes que les autres._ _Encore plus si on pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre face aux sarcasmes et moqueries._

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce. Et Kaze nota la présence de deux enfants aux cheveux bleus qui étaient indéniablement jumeaux, accompagnés d'une adolescente aux mèches vertes et aux oreilles pointues. Orochi était là également. Elle ne le regarda même pas, souriant cependant au jeune homme.

L'un des jeunes aux mèches bleues terminait un dessin au sol. Il releva la tête vers l'albinos «J'ai lu ce que votre mère a écrit sur la barrière Prince Ryu. Absolument tout.

\- Et on a pensé améliorer le truc.» continua sa soeur, refermant le livre. «Et on a un peu ...changé deux ou trois trucs aussi.

\- Même si ça se base essentiellement sur vous et votre sang de dragon, des magiciens vous soutiendront et si le pire vous arrivait, ce que je ne souhaite absolument pas, ils prendraient totalement le relais de la barrière. Qui ne disparaîtrait donc pas avec vous.

\- On s'est ajouté à la formule, mon frère, Nowi et moi . Ainsi on vous soutiendra aussi. Jusqu'à notre départ. Où on s'assurera que la barrière n'est plus nécessaire. Ca ne devrait pas trop pomper dans votre énergie.»

Ryu se tourna vers l'enfant aux cheveux verts «Ca ira Nowi? Tu es sûr?

\- Hahaha je suis un dragon à 100 pour 100. Aucun problème! En ajoutant mon sang dans la formule, je te soutiendrais énormément. Comme si je soutenais un peu plus de la moitié de la barrière avec Mark et Morgan et que les magiciens et toi vous vous chargiez du reste.

\- Merci Nowi.»

Kaze écarquilla les yeux. Ils parlaient de la barrière? De reformer la barrière? Et il était assigné à protéger le prince dans cette situation.

Il vit le choix que Saizo lui avait donné. Sa seconde change: _protéger le prince Ryu pendant qu'il reformait la barrière. Contre Nohr. Tout en suivant les ordres qui lui seraient donnés._

 _Personne ne donnerait une telle "chance" à un traître rachetant son honneur perdu._

 _C'était autant un seconde chance qu'un test._

Le jeune prince s'exclama soudain, pendant qu'il s'étirait avant de s'y mettre «Kaze?

\- Oui?

\- Ton rôle sera de transmettre à ton frère les résultats dès que la "cérémonie" sera fini.

\- D'accord mon prince.

\- Et attention hein. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.» il ne l'avait pas regardé ça mais les sous-entendus flottaient dans l'air.

 _C'est ta dernière chance._

 _Ne t'avise pas de retourner à Nohr pour tout répéter à Corrin._

 _Car ça voudrait dire me condamner à mort._

Ces mots ne durent pas dits, mais ils planèrent dans l'air comme une menace invisible et silencieuse.

Morgan s'assit sur une chaise, prenant doucement son souffle.

Hayato posa ses parchemins sur la table et sourit: «Et maintenant? Les différentes actions sont-elles synchronisées comme prévue?»

Le ninja aux cheveux verts sursauta de surprise. Et regarda le jeune mage en habits blancs qui échangeait deux ou trois paroles avec la devineresse à la chevelure violette, surement sur la magie.

 _Différentes Actions?_

 _Comment ça?_

Mark faisait quelque étirement «On commence dès que retentira le signal.

\- La cloche.» Précisa Ryu en se plaçant à son poste, prenant le bijou que lui tendant Nowi, debout à ses côtés. Il le passa à son cou.

\- Exactement.» Rit Orochi en se positionnant à l'opposé de Hayato. «Kaze, recule toi, tu as le pied sur un symbole, ça va t'inclure dans le sort. Et tu n'as pas de sang de dragon ou de capacité de magiciens. Tu pourrais être gravement affaibli ou pire.»

Il se colla au mur, sans les quitter des yeux, l'inquiétude tordant son cœur. Alors que les jumeaux bleus allaient se placer à leur tour.

«Et maintenant on attend?

Et maintenant on attend!»

Ils posèrent les eux sur le sablier. Le temps estimé pour la première partie.

 _ **Avant le retour de Gérôme.**_

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 **A l'époque où Kamui/Corrin quitta la forteresse.**

* * *

 _Ryu se tenait près de son frère dans la salle du trône, sa soeur aînée et son petit frère près de lui, ainsi que sa cadette. Sa mère était assise sur le trône, et regardait un ninja agenouillé au sol._

 _La souveraine Mikoto soupira, les yeux triste «Il ne reste vraiment plus rien de la délégation?_

 _-...Non.» chuchota le ninja survivant, tremblant comme une feuille._ _«Seulement les corps de ceux qui n'ont pas disparu.._ _»_

 _Un silence de mort, Sakura se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur aînée. Takumi serra les poings de colère et son frère lui posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Les yeux ambres croisèrent les yeux rouges et l'archer prit une grande inspiration, se détendant petit à petit, desserrant les doigts._

 _La fille du chef de la tribu du feu, et Kaze avaient été capturés par Nohr durant une mission. Avec quelques autres hommes._

 _«Quel malheur.» fit lentement la mère des princes et princesses_ _«Ils...» Elle ne put finir sa phrase, passant sa main sur son visage._ _Les mots ne furent pas dits, mais ils planèrent dans le silence de la pièce: Ils allaient être tués, torturés peut-être. Et ils ne les reverraient pas._

 _Dans le cas de Rhinka, cela était même une insulte au clan du feu._

 _«Mère_ _» S'écria Takumi en se tournant vers elle_ _«Va-t-on laisser Nohr nous insulter de la sorte encore longtemps? Père, Kamui, Kaze et la fiancé de Ryoma? Les marchands massacrés?_

 _\- Paix mon fils, ce n'est pas dans notre nature de commencer un conflit._

 _\- On ne commence rien, on subit des agressions! Père leur a tendu la main, et ils l'ont tué! Ils ont brisé notre famille et ils recommencent!_

 _\- Takumi, nous sommes pour la paix, pas pour la guerre. Se jeter ainsi que eux, c'est ce qu'ils attendent, pour dire qu'ils n'ont rien débuter cette fois._ _» dit doucement Ryu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet_ _«Nous valons mieux que répondre à leurs pitoyables tentatives de nous mettre en rage!_ _»_

 ** _Il n'aimait pas Nohr lui non plus._**

 ** _Pas du tout._**

 ** _Ils avaient tué son père et pris sa soeur._**

 _Il avait lu le traité de paix que proposer le défunt roi à Garon: de la nourriture contre de métaux à des prix très avantageux, une promesse de mariage entre le prince Léo et Sakura._

 _Et voilà où sa générosité l'avait mené._

 _Mais il était hors de question que Hoshido s'abaisse au niveau de Garon. Ils étaient dignes et fiers et le resteraient. Peu importait combien leur voisin était fourbe et cruel._

 _Le second prince se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête «Ils veulent que nous réagissions Takumi. Et tu le sais. Ils veulent que ça soit NOUS qui attaquions en premier. Ils seraient trop heureux de nous traiter de sauvages et de prétendre se défendre._

 _\- Ryu!_ _» Takumi sembla s'effriter, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent._ _«Je déteste qu'ils nous prennent encore...des personnes qui nous sont chères._ _»_

 ** _Et qui sont peut-être déjà mortes._**

 ** _Si ce ne fit pas dit, tout le monde le pensa._**

 _Ryoma se tourna vers l'homme toujours à genoux «Saizo est-il au courant?_

 _\- Non mon prince, il vient juste de rentrer de sa mission et...je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui annoncer quoique ce soit._

 _\- Dis lui de venir me voir, je vais me charger de lui annoncer._ _» Le messager se releva et sortit rapidement de la salle du trône. L'héritier se passa une main lasse dans sa crinière châtain_ _«Je vais envoyer un pli au clan du feu!_ _»_

 _Ryu le regarda_ _«Veux-tu que je m'en charge mon frère? J'ai déjà discuter avec le père de Rhinka lors de négociations. Si cela peut t'enlever un fardeau, si je peux le partager..._

 _\- ..._ _» Le regard de l'aîné s'adoucit_ _«Je veux bien, merci._ _»_

* * *

 ** _A suivre_**

* * *

 _ **Note de fin:** Dans le manga "la couronne de Nibelung" qui est une adaptation de Révélation centrée sur Léo, on voit des prisonniers Hoshido être maltraités et Kaze et Rhinka, dans ce même manga, allaient être pendus, et pas jeté dans un combat "à mort" contre Corrin. Et vu leur état: ils ont bel et bien étaient torturés._


	11. Partie 11

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD

Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 11****

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _ **Shirasagi**_

 ** _Au moment du duel de Corrin._**

* * *

 _Ryu se releva de son tapis de méditation. Et sortit dans les jardins, vêtu d'un kimono avec des fleurs de clématites. Son regard accrocha une silhouette bien connue et il s'en approcha à pas lents, avant de demander doucement:_ _«_ _Saizo?_ _»_

 _Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire dans de telles circonstances?_

 _Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sans rien dire._

 _Le ninja sursauta, relâchant le papier qu'il lisait._ _«_ _Bonjour prince Ryu._ _»_ _Il eut un profond soupir, ses épaules affaissées, roulant le parchemin qu'il parcourait pour le poser à côté de lui, avant de poursuivre:_ _«_ _Que puis-je pour vous?_

 _-..._ _»_ _Le jeune homme se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant avant de demander, d'une voix plus triste_ _«_ _Ca va?_ _»_

 _La question était un peu stupide._

 _La réponse était évidente. Plus qu'évidente._

 _Vu les événements récents et les nouvelles apportées par le messager._

 _Vu l'identité de la personne capturée. Peut-être déjà morte._

 _Il savait parfaitement ce que l'autre devait ressentir, lui qui vivait ça depuis des années._

 _Le roux eut un nouveau soupir, sa voix s'élevant, ferme et sûr d'elle_ _«_ _J'étais préparé à ce genre d'éventualités, depuis que j'ai commencé ma formation. Nous le sommes tous dans mon clan._

 _\- ...Saizo. Je ne suis pas Ryoma. Et même lui ne doit pas croire à ces paroles. Il te connaît depuis le temps que tu es son protecteur et ami. Personne n'irait bien dans de telles circonstances._

 _\- ..._ _»_ _Une main gantée de posa sur le visage mutilé._ _«_ _J'étais certain que je serais celui qui...partirait le premier. Que ce serait moi qui serait fait prisonnier et tué, vu qui je suis._ _Nous sommes tous formés à entendre ce genre de nouvelles, à supporter la douleur et à accepter la mort. Mon père disait que..._

 _\- Saizo...Kaze n'est pas un simple camarade._ _»_ _Et il s'assit en tailleur prêt du ninja._ _«_ _C'est ton frère jumeau._ _»_ _Il joua avec les cordons de son kimono, distraitement_ _«_ _Je comprend ce que tu ressens._ _»_

 _Les souvenirs des événements des Chève flottèrent dans leur mémoire;_ _et ceux de la séparation des jumeaux princiers, sans oublier le fait que personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu la princesse Kamui._ _Même si Ryu s'en était remit, petit à petit._ _L'absence était douloureuse mais plus insupportable. Comme une douleur fantôme, une écho de chagrin dans son cœur. Mais il arrivait à ne plus regarder derrière lui._

 _ **Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son cœur.**_ ** _Mais i_ _l était heureux malgré tout._** ** _Il pouvait vivre avec. I_** ** _l pouvait vivre seul, sans sa jumelle._** ** _Il avait vécu plus longtemps sans elle qu'avec elle._** ** _Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait si elle se retrouvait devant lui. Il ne savait même pas si elle était en vie._**

 _ **Même si l'espoir illuminait toujours son cœur, comme il vivait dans celui de chacun des membres de sa famille.**_

 _Saizo plissa les yeux_ _«_ _Je ne pensais pas qu'il se ferait capturé par Nohr. C'était si peu probable que ça lui arrive. Pas aussi...facilement. Pas si brutalement._ _»_ _Il serra les poings_ _«_ _Il est probablement mort désormais. Ils l'ont certainement torturé et exécuté._ _»_

 _Il savait que se précipiter à Nohr était suicidaire._

 _Que ça ne servirait à rien. Que il risquait de mourir lui même._

 _Il était conscient que la possibilité que Kaze soit mort était plus importante que celle qu'il soit vivant._

 _Et il ne voulait pas espérer, ça ferait trop mal au final. Kaze était mort...il en était pratiquement certain._ _Une mort humiliante et sans honneur, probablement dégradante._ _Ou il n'était toujours pas mort, et devait souffrir le martyre dans les cachots putrides de Nohr._

 _Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait subit?_ _Aucun des deux ne voulaient l'imaginer._

 _Ryu baissa la tête, serrant les poings avec chagrin «_ _Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Saizo._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire ça. Vous n'y êtes pour rien._

 _\- Je sais. Mais je sais ce que tu dois ressentir_ _._ _»_

* * *

 ** _-Retour au Présent-_**

 ** _-Remparts Frontaliers de Hoshido-_**

* * *

Noire se tenait sur les remparts, fixant le camps au loin. Elle avait toujours eu une très bonne vue, même quand il faisait nuit: «Aucun mouvement dans le ciel pour le moment. Gérôme ne doit pas avoir trouvé le prince pour le moment.

\- Ils ne feront vraiment aucun mal au prince Léo hein. _»_ Demanda Owain, d'un ton timide.

Le kitsune roux coucha les oreilles les arrières «On est pas comme en face. Même si on sait que tous ne sont pas comme ça. _»_

Le brun baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. Il savait bien que Nohr avait ses tords: ça ne lui avait pas plût d'attaquer un pays pacifique, qui ressemblait autant à Ylisse mais il avait été obligé. S'était senti forcé de par sa fidélité au prince cadet, et à cause de sa mission (protéger son enfant).

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que l'autre enfant était à Hoshido.

Ils avait décidé de protéger la fille, ce qui leurs permettaient de rester avec la famille royale de Nohr, à qui ils avaient juré fidélité et qu'ils appréciaient . Ils avaient fermé les yeux sur les actions de l'armée.

Inigo croisa les bras, protestant dans toute sa dignité «On avait une mission...si vous nous aviez laissé vous expliquer...au lieu de nous traiter comme des fugueurs et des personnes qui devraient être punis. On a une justification pour nos actions.

\- On sait, protéger quelqu'un et tout ça.» se moqua Noire sans le regarder, faisant ricaner le kitsune, qui avait les yeux rivés dans la même direction. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent légèrement, comme si il écoutait les cris des vouivres. Et humait l'odeur de celles-ci, comme si il attendait que Minerva revienne, comme si Noire et lui faisaient le concours du premier qui les verraient revenir.

Celui aux cheveux blancs-rosés baissa les yeux, jouant avec les rubans à ses bras, avant de souffler entre ses dents, frustré «Vous pariiez comme si vous saviez de quoi on parlait.

\- On sait en fait. Naga nous a fait le topo. On en sait même plus que vous...probablement. Et nous on agit, on attends pas que ça arrive en ne disant rien. Hum?

\- Hahaha» ricana le fils de Henry, roulant des yeux «Très amusant! On a fait ce qu'on a pu vu les circonstances! On peut pas en parler et tu le sais!

\- Oui je sais,. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'évoque pas ouvertement entre nous ou avec les Hoshidiens. On leurs a dit ce qu'on pouvait leurs dire mais sinon, on fera ce qu'on peut faire.

\- C'est ça, fais la maligne.

 _-_ Tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue?» railla le prince de Ylisse au danseur qui lui lança un regard noir. «Ou alors c'est juste que tu veux plaire à ton Gérôme adoré?

\- Boucles là monsieur le célibataire frustré.

\- Ha mon sang sacré n'a pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Oui oui, c'est ça.» Firent Noire et Inigo, pour une fois parfaitement synchrones

* * *

 **-Au Même Moment-**

 **-Camps de Nohr-**

* * *

Dans le camps des Nohriens, Selena se laissa tomber près de Minerva, frustrée au delà des mots. elle ne pouvait faire passer sa fidélité à la princesse Camilla avant celle qu'elle devait à Lucina et à ses cadets. Si Mark ordonnait quelque chose, elle devait obéir. Et qu'importe si l'ordre était relayé par ce type grognon. C'était toujours un ordre du prince.

Elle croisa les bras, furieuse «J'arrive pas à croire que je me fasse traiter comme une gamine par des gosses plus jeunes que moi!»

Ca lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Et si elle faisait un geste de travers, son père serait tellement déçu. Son père serait tellement furieux.

 _Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Frédérick._ Mais Stahl faisait peur aussi quand il se fâchait (parce que c'était terriblement rare). Et elle n'avait guère envie d'assister à ça.

«Et voilà que je me retrouve dans une situation inconfortable.»

Elle allait être étiquetée comme une traîtresse par Nohr dès que Gérôme aurait accomplis sa mission. Elle ne verrait peut-être plus la princesse Camilla ou Beruka. Elle ne parlerait plus avec Charlotte ou Péri. Elle ne serait plus un membre de leur armée.

Elle serait détestée par ceux qui l'appréciait aujourd'hui.

Elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait construit à Nohr. Sa vie pendant ces derniers mois, ses liens, ses relations...tout volerait en éclats. Mais d'un autre côté...Ce serait surement plus facile de rentrer à Ylisse dans ce cas, même si elle savait qu'elle désirait rentrer plus que tout. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de rester ici, dans ce pays sombre, malgré les charmes cachées de cet endroit.

Il était vrai que l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus chaleureuse, et la propagande raciste de Garon sur la population était plus que stressante pour elle, qui voyait tellement de points commun entre Ylisse et Hoshido. Qui n'arrivait pas à trouver des excuses à Nohr malgré sa bonne volonté. Garon lui rappelait tellement les cruels conquérants et adversaires des Bergers. Des hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à détruire Ylisse ou à conquérir encore et toujours plus de guerre.

C'était pour ça que c'était si dur, et que les rares amitiés liées étaient de vrais rayons de soleil qui réchauffait sa solitude. «Je récolte ce que je sème.» dit-elle dans un rire étranglé. «J'aurais peut-être du déserter pour aller protéger l'autre enfant.»

 _Ca serait alors plus facile pour elle cette nuit._

 _Même si elle ne savait pas si Owain et Inigo l'auraient suivi._

Des pas la firent sursauter: Gérôme revenait, un sac sur l'épaule. Elle écarquilla les yeux. «C'est le prince?

\- Oui.

\- Tu le traite comme ça? Comme un sac à patates?

\- J'aurais pas pu traverser le camps avec le prince ligoté et jeté en travers de mon épaule. Il a beau avoir un bâillon, il s'agite un peu trop.»

Elle roula des yeux «Prends moi pour une idiote tiens.» Elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire «Et il ne bouge plus là, c'est normal?

\- Il m'énervait alors j'ai utilisé la potion de Orochi: pour l'endormir.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit grand la bouche «C'est un PRINCE Gérôme.

\- C'pas le mien. Rien à faire.»

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _Trois semaines après les Incidents de Chève._**

* * *

 _«Grand Frère?»_

 _Ryu ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur son futon. Il se frotta les yeux. Ceux-ci se plissèrent et il vit la petite silhouette dans sa chambre. «Takumi?» il toussa légèrement et fronça les sourcils «Tu as un problème petit frère?_

 _\- ...J'ai fais un cauchemar.» L'enfant semblait piteux, ses cheveux blanc en bataille, ses habits de nuit froissés, ses petits pieds nus. Il renifla «Je peux dormir avec toi? ..R...Grand frère a dis que tu n'étais plus malade. Alors je peux?»_

 _Son aîné bailla et écarta la couverture pour l'inviter à venir. «Bien sûr.»_

 _Le petit garçon se glissa sous la couette.«T'es guéris?_

 _\- Oui. Je suis juste fatigué.»_

 _Son cadet, âgé de cinq ans, lui paraissait mature par moment. Il n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui pourtant. Du haut de ses sept ans, Ryu était fier du petit qui était encore un bébé peu de temps auparavant._

 _Le silence revint dans la chambre. Puis Takumi demanda, à voix basse.«Ryu?_

 _\- Oui?»_

 _L'enfant reniflant, serrant sa poupée contre lui «Kamui, elle va revenir?»_

 _Ils avaient été très proches. Le petit adorait sa soeur aux cheveux blancs et la suivait partout, joyeusement._

 _Sa disparition perturbait beaucoup le petit garçon._

 _Luttant contre la détresse, l'albinos déglutit avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante, éraillée, tâchant de ne pas pleurer à la pensée de sa jumelle disparue «...On...on va la retrouver._

 _\- Elle me manque.» Il leva une petite main pour s'essuyer les yeux. Et sa voix s'éleva, plaintive: «Je veux qu'elle revienne! Je veux que notre famille soit comme avant._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Maman, Ryoma, Hinoka et toi...vous êtes tellement tristes.» reprit l'enfant, reniflant pitoyablement. Du haut de son jeune âge, il n'osait pas se plaindre, sentant la chape de chagrin sur sa famille._

 _Il ne comprenait pas l'absence de son père, celle de sa soeur adorée._ _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vie était devenu si triste, pourquoi sa famille était soudainement si malheureuse._

 _Ryu serra son petit frère dans ses bras. «On va trouver une solution!» promit-il, même si il avait du mal à y croire lui-même._

 _Malgré les promesses, malgré les espoirs, il avait peur, peur de n'être que davantage blessé par le futur. Un trou béant s'ouvrait dans son cœur, comme une plaie à vif, qui ne parvenait pas à cicatriser._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	12. Partie 12

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 12****

* * *

 _Ryu savait qu'une princesse de Nohr avait été kidnappée par un homme nommé Shura, envoyé pour récupéré Kamui. C'était ce que Hinoka lui avait dit, et expliqué...C'était ce qu'il avait comprit en écoutant les serviteurs. En écoutant sa mère et Ryoma de derrière la porte, ses oreilles lui permettant une meilleure ouïe._

 _Finalement son grand frère lui avait annoncé, un genou au sol devant lui et les mains sur les épaules «_ _On va tenter de faire un échange avec Nohr, pour récupérer ta soeur Ryu, Garon va devoir nous rendre Kamui si il veut récupérer sa fille._ _»_ _Il semblait confiant, malgré un sourire tremblant; il voulait espérer._

 _Et Ryu aussi voulait espérer, malgré le poids sur son cœur._ _«Ca va prendre du temps de savoir?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on a envoyé le message. On va attendre la réponse maintenant. En attendant sois gentil avec elle, elle n'y ait pour rien, d'accord? Elle ignore certainement tout des actions de son père._

 _\- Ho. D'accord._

 _\- Il faut être patient petit frère._ _» avait dit le prince héritier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tendrement._ _«Sois courageux, tout va s'arranger! Je te le promets._ _»_

 _Ryu avait hoché la tête, avant de retourner jouer avec Takumi et Sakura. Le guerrier n'avait pas ramené Kamui alors? Pourquoi? C'était pourtant sa mission non? Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas ramené la bonne personne? Pourquoi avoir ramené une princesse de Nohr?_

 _Du haut de son jeune âge, il ne comprenait pas._ _Il n'avait pas encore la maturité pour comprendre. Ni le terme de otage, ni d'échange. Il ignorait tout ça._ _Ce n'était pas la façon de faire de Hoshido de kidnapper des princes ou princesses étrangers, mais à situations désespérées, mesures désespérées. Ca ne plaisait guère à sa mère, mais ça il ne le savait pas. La colère envers Nohr augmentait mais là encore il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne comprenait rien de cette ambiance chargée et sombre qui pesait sur le royaume, même si il sentait de poids. Même si il sentait cette tristesse._

 _Alors, les épaules affaissées, il s'était éloigné et assise près du lac dont la surface brillait à la lumière du soleil. Et il s'interrogea_ _«_ _Il n'a pas trouvé ma soeur. Elle n'était pas au château du méchant roi_ _»_

 _Le tyran l'avait-il caché autre part? Ou pire? Cette pensée lui serrait la gorge et le cœur. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait ignorer cette angoisse, cette crainte._

 _Même si c'était difficile._

 _Il devait être fort et courageux._

 _Pour sa mère et ses frères et sœurs._

 _Les jours passèrent et il observait, de loin, la princesse de Nohr. Elle avait des yeux dorés et de très longs cheveux bleus. Elle était vêtu de blanc et de doré. Elle chantait souvent dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait être dans les jardins, près du lac. Et lui ne savait que penser, elle semblait inoffensive mais il ne savait pas comment lui parler, l'aborder. Takumi ne l'aimait pas, accusant Ryoma de vouloir remplacer Kamui, du haut de sa logique enfantine. Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, heureusement pour elle. Hinoka s'était encore plus lancée dans l'entrainement et Ryoma assistait à tous les conseils des ministres._

 _Ryu voyait que sa mère parlait souvent avec la petite fille, dans une langue qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et ça ne semblait pas être du nohrien. Il avait posé la question mais il n'avait eu qu'un mystérieux sourire comme réponse. Ca et une main dans ses cheveux blancs._

 _Mikoto n'avait dit qu'une chose_ _«Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras grand mon fils, tu es trop petit pour le moment._

 _\- Mais Azura..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pareil mon chéri. Fais moi confiance.»_

 _Il avait hoché la tête et était retourné à ses jouets et à ses livres, à sa famille et au jardin. Et du temps avait encore passé. Trois mois au total._ _Et un jour, il était assit près de l'eau, un livre sur les genoux et lisait avec attention le roman._

 _Une voix lui parvint de derrière «_ _Prince Ryu?_ _»_

 _Il sursauta. La voix était mélodieuse, douce, comme l'écoulement d'un ruisseau. Aucun accent rugueux de Nohr._ _Il se retourna et fit la petite fille aux cheveux bleus._ _«_ _Oui?_

 _\- Je suis désolée._

 _\- Hein?_ _»_ _Il cligna des yeux. Et finit par demander, fronçant les sourcils, marquant sa surprise_ _«_ _Comment ça?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous espériez._ _» dit-elle simplement, les yeux tristes._

 _L'enfant détourna les yeux. Ses mèches blanches scintillant dans la lumière. Marmonnant entre ses dents_ _«_ _...Dis pas ça._

 _\- Mon père ne voudras pas me récupérer. Ca ne marchera pas._

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu es sa fille non?_

 _\- Il a assez d'enfants. Pourquoi me récupérer?_

 _\- ..._ _»_ _Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment ça son père ne voudrait pas la sauver? D'accord elle n'était pas maltraitée ici mais quand même._ _«_ _Et tu as vu ma soeur là-bas?_

 _\- Non. Comme je l'ai dis à votre mère, je ne votais pas grand monde._ _»_ _Sa voix était triste. Elle détourna les yeux._ _«_ _Je ne sortais pas beaucoup de ma chambre au château._ _»_ _Elle s'assit près du prince, hésitante_ _«_ _Père ne se préoccupe pas de ses enfants._ _»_

 _Tellement étaient déjà morts._

 _Durant cette stupide guerre des concubines._

 _Elle n'y avait échappé que grâce à ce kidnapping. Raison pour laquelle elle sentait qu'elle allait rester ici, que Mikoto ne récupérerait pas sa fille de cette façon._ _Elle l'avait dit à la reine. Tristement. Même si une part d'elle espérait qu'on veuille d'elle, qu'on veuille la reprendre. Elle n'espérait rien._ _«_ _Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été ramenée à la place de votre soeur._

 _\- ...C'est pas ta faute._ _» répéta-t-il, croyant chacun de ses mots._

* * *

 **Retour au Présent**

* * *

Corrin ne parvenait pas à dormir, allongé sur sa couchette. Elle pensait tous les événements de ces derniers jours. Ces échecs à répétitions.

Garon allait être si furieux. Tellement fâché de voir que rien n'avait avancé depuis que l'armée avait commencé à avancer.

Et quelque chose l'inquiétait: ce qu'avait dit Selena: la présence de cette dragonne dans l'armée de Hoshido, secondant son frère jumeau, celui-ci déjà bien plus doué qu'elle à ce niveau. Leur mère avait du l'entraîner, elle avait du savoir sa nature (leur nature) mais elle n'avait jamais rien apprit, recluse comme elle l'avait été.

 _Seulement elle n'avait pas été capable de réussir._

 _Ni les missions de Garons, finissant toujours sur la déception du roi. Ou le plan de Azura, qui semblait échouer avant même d'avoir commencé. Malgré les tentatives, malgré ses espoirs d'une victoire rapide sans trop de sang. Son jumeau semblait toujours avoir de l'avance sur ses plans, sans doute grâce aux tacticiens dont la rousse avait parlé._

 _Et leur combat._

 _Ce regard écarlate. Sanguin. Fier et perçant._

Un jeune homme éclatant de santé, un jeune homme ayant grandit au soleil, un être libre qui avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, sans être prisonnier. Qui n'avait jamais eu à attendre le retour de sa famille pendant des jours et des jours. Des visites au compte-goutte, des visites limités dans le temps, et des périodes longues sans aucune nouvelles, excepté quelques lettres.

Lui n'avait eu que de la liberté et vivait avec ses frères et sœurs.

 _TU n'étais pas là._ souffla une voix dans son esprit.

 _TU lui as manqué._

 _IL a espéré pendant des semaines, des mois et des années._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette petite voix, sournoise et chantonnante, qui semblait la narguer, en bonne conscience qu'elle était. Elle savait, elle était consciente de la douleur qu'elle avait infligé à son frère jumeau, qu'elle avait oublié et dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait tenté de se rappeler mais n'avait que des maux de crâne en réponse.

 _Et puis le choix. Ce fatidique choix où elle avait tourné le dos à Hoshido, retournant avec sa famille adoptive..._

Elle se rappelait de ce regard, si semblable au sien, si choqué. Puis la surprise horrifiée s'était changée en une sombre colère. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler, de se justifier, de s'excuser ou d'attaquer pour se défendre, qu'un dragon blanc couvert de plumes s'était jeté sur elle. La clouant au sol. Des dents qui avaient arraché Yato de sa main, foulant son poignet.

 _ **"Tu n'es plus ma soeur...sale traîtresse. Kamui est morte! Tu n'es qu'une sale imposteur qui a le même corps!"**_

La peur l'avait envahi. Elle avait tenté de se transformer mais n'y parvenait pas, peu habituée à cette apparence draconique. Et la peur de ce changement la clouait sur place (elle avait presque tué Azura!).

La famille de Nohr avait tenté d'attaquer. Mais...la famille de Hoshido s'était précipitée au secours de leur frère. Et ça avait été une terrible humiliation. Elle était certes retourné à Nohr mais couverte de plaies et de bosses. Le regard haineux de son prétendu jumeau gravé dans sa mémoire, faisant trembler une petite partie d'elle dont elle n'avait plus conscience.

 _Pè...Garon avait été si furieux._

 _Et elle ne voulait PAS penser à ça maintenant._

A chaque fois, ses missions avaient été des échecs terribles: Takumi était toujours accompagné de Ryu. Ils les avaient repoussé à Dia. Sans aucune difficulté. Et puis ils avaient enlevé Flora. Et Chève...Chève avait été un terrible charnier. Même si la rébellion avait été mâté, la ville avait été témoin d'un massacre. Et les soutiens à Hoshido s'étaient multipliés.

 _Les pays neutres ne l'étaient plus réellement._

Et la réputation de Nohr souffrait de ces actions et de ce sang versé. Des personnes, parmi les plus âgé, disaient qu'on aurait jamais vu ça du temps du roi Siegbert, père du roi actuel. Certes c'était un conquérant mais du commerce avec Hoshido existait à l'époque.

C'était le roi Garon qui y avait mit fin.

 _Hoshido voulait protéger les rebelles. Et ne pas faire couler le sang. Aider à faire entendre la voix de ces personnes trop dominées par un régime brutal._ _Nohr les avait tué comme des chiens galeux. La terre de la ville était gorgée de ce maudit liquide rouge. L'odeur flottant dans l'air était écœurante. Des tas de corps, ici et là, pourrissaient sur le sol._ _Personne n'était sortit de sa maison. Personne ne l'avait regardé._

 _Et cet échec monumental s'était soldé par d'autre rebellions dans Nohr, ici et là._ _Qui étaient les plus humains au fond? Ceux qui voulaient la paix? Ou ceux qui voulaient la conquête?_

 _elle n'avait aucune crédit dans Nohr, juste une princesse sortie de nul part, à peine connue par le peuple. Et dont on se méfiait. Trop Hoshidienne, trop généreuse, trop prompte à épargner et à parlementer quand la population avait été si "manipulée" pour ne parler que de conquête et de terres prises de force._

 _Et les populations? Elles commençaient à regarder leur voisin d'un autre oeil. Et des murmures s'élevaient "Si on les laissait en paix, nous donneraient-ils accès à de la nourriture via le commerce?"_

 _Tous ces échecs ne faisaient que empirer la situation._

Et au fond, ELLE avait perdu la bataille contre Takumi et Ryu. Même si ils avaient été forcé de battre en retraite. Non sans quelques paroles bien venimeuses à l'égard de Azura. Rien à son égard.

 _Comme si elle n'était qu'une quantité négligeable._

Soudain elle entendit des cris, elle se redressa sur son lit et sortit de la tente, attrapant son épée en argent au passage. «Que se passe-t-il?

«Princesse. Un chevalier de vouivre a enlevé le prince Léo. _»_ s'exclama un soldat, se précipitant vers elle. «Je vous ai averti en première vu que votre tente était la plus proche! On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on a entendu le prince crier et le cri d'une vouivre. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.

\- Quoi?

\- On a juste reconnu l'armure mais on ne sait pas où il est partit. Il a assommé Niles d'un seul coup de poing. On a presque aucun témoin du coup. _»_

 _Une trahison dans leur rang?_

 _Comment était-ce possible?_

 _Dans quel but?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration «Rassemblez les troupes! Réveillez mon frère aînée et ma grande soeur.

\- Très bien. _»_

* * *

Gérôme atterrit sur les remparts, poussant Selena pour qu'elle descende. Le sac sur son épaule s'agita. Minerva alla se cacher derrière les remparts immédiatement pour ne pas être vue d'en face.

Le guerrier lâcha son paquet...heu posa son fardeau au sol. Et il déclara, se tournant vers le kitsune qui le fixait de ses yeux orangés-ambrés «Mission Terminée. Comme le prince l'a décidé!

\- M'enfin Gérôme» protesta Owain, d'une petite voix, tâchant d'être un peu ferme quand même «C'est un prince bon sang!» gémit-il à voix basse. «Tu aurais pu le traiter avec plus de respect et de considération non?»

Il voulait être fort.

Même si il avait un peu peur de son ami. Qui semblait toujours froid et distant.

 _(Qu'est-ce que Inigo lui trouvait au juste?)_

Haussement d'épaule de son ami qui remit son masque «Pas le mien!» Fut sa simple justification. Il échangea un regard noir avec l'épéiste, tandis que le danseur roulait des yeux.

L'archère ricana «Ca c'est notre Gérôme.»

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et des ninjas arrivèrent, menés par Saizo. Noire se tourna vers eux «On a attrapé le princillon. Comme vous vouliez!»

Le roux masqué baissa les yeux sur le sac «Il est là dedans?

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- Et non je n'avais aucune raison de le traiter comme un prince vu que c'est pas le mien.»

La petite troupe armée ne protesta pas et le prince ligoté fut emmené dans sa "cellule-chambre". Laissant les habitants de Ylisse seuls avec le kitsune qui se dirigea tranquillement vers la cloche près de la porte. Prit la corde et la fit sonner.

 _Le son se répercuta dans les couloirs..._

 _...jusqu'à une certaine salle._


	13. Partie 13

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Partie 12****

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _Retour de la princesse Kamui à Hoshido_**

* * *

 _Kaze se s'attendait pas à une étreinte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère le serre dans ses bras._ _Mais en même temps, à quoi se serait-il attendu autrement? A un simple regard sans émotion?_ _Il avait probablement été présumé mort. Présumé exécuté par Nohr après de nombreuses tortures. Voir pire._

 _Lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé revenir dans son pays, et avait pensé mourir plus d'une fois dans ce cachot sale et humide, insulté par les gardes et torturés par ces mêmes personnes._

 _Rhinka n'avait pas dit grande chose à ce sujet mais elle avait certainement vécue la même chose. Elle était trop fière pour le dire, ou en parler à son camarade d'infortune._

 _La voix de son jumeau lui parvint, basse, et soulagé "Tu es vivant._

 _\- Oui. Je..."_

 _J'ai été épargné._

 _J'ai ramené la princesse Kamui à la maison._

 _Je suis revenu._

 _Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait aimé dire mais qu'il était incapable de prononcer._ _Que pouvait-il répondre?_ _Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et ses yeux le piquait._ _Il aurait du être soulagé d'être rentré. Soulagé d'avoir ramené sa fille à la reine Mikoto, sa soeur au prince Ryu, leur soeur aux autres enfants royaux. Alors pourquoi avait-il brusquement envie de pleurer, comme si il réalisait juste à quoi il avait échappé?_

 _Comme si il réalisait d'un coup sa situation passée._ _Comme si il se souvenait brusquement ces heures dans le noir d'un cachot._

 _"Je vais bien." répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. "J'ai juste des égratignures."_

 _Petit mensonge._ _Mais il ne voulait pas parler des plaies sur sa peau maintenant. Ou les montrer. Il en avait honte, comme il avait honte de s'être fait prendre, même si il savait que ça lui avait permit de retrouver la princesse perdue._

 _Mais son honneur avait prit un méchant coup devant cette capture. Même si il n'avait pas cédé sous les injures ou les tortures. Heureusement d'ailleurs...même si la barrière protégeait toujours Hoshido._

 _Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant où son frère avait abaissé ses barrières. Et lui montrait qu'il tenait toujours à lui, malgré le temps qui avait passé et malgré sa froideur._

 _Et il ne voulait pas briser cela d'un mot de travers._

* * *

 **Retour au Présent**

* * *

Le gong de la cloche se répercuta jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait le groupe de magiciens et la dragonne aux cheveux verts. Tandis que Kaze fronçait les sourcils, se demandant quelle était la mission qui semblait avoir réussi, il vit les jumeaux qui souriaient, et Orochi qui ricanait, envoyant un coup d'oeil complice à Hayato.

Tous semblaient à la fois soulagés et ravis.

Tout se passaient comme prévu, visiblement.

"Il a réussi." s'exclama Hayato "Première partie du plan effectuée!" Il semblait exulter. Et se frotta les mains avec satisfaction. "Sans un problème! C'est parfait!"

Morgan repoussa une mèche bleue derrière son oreille "Evidemment. C'est Gérôme dont on parle!" Elle ricana "Je paris qu'il a agit comme un butor. C'est bien son style d'agir comme un _**"je me fous de tout."** _Il a surement ramené sa cible en travers de son épaule comme un sac à patates. Voir dans un sac, il en est capable. Et il haussera les épaules quand on lui signalera en disant quelque chose comme _ **"pas le mien blablabla"**_. Et retournera dans sa chambre après avoir laissé le paquet aux ninjas.

\- Quand même pas?

\- Si si, il l'a déjà fait? Pas avec Lucina ou Morgan ou moi mais..." Il eut un clin d'oeil "Quand la famille royale lui donne un ordre, il obéit. Même si il est un duc!" Il gloussa, comme se souvenant d'une très bonne histoire. "Je vous raconterais bien l'histoire à laquelle je pense mais ça nous ferait perdre pas mal de temps...et c'est bien dommage parce que c'est une bonne histoire."

Nowi éclata de rire, s'en rappelant aussi. "Ho oui, c'est un beau souvenir pourtant!"

Ryu joua avec la petit cristal suspendu à son cou. "Bon on y va?" Il semblait un peu anxieux "Garon n'est plus très loin et je préférais agir avant qu'il soit en vue de la forteresse!

\- Tu as raison, mieux vaut le faire rapidement et te permettre de t'y habituer avant une attaque." Décréta Orochi, faisant craquer ses doigts, comme pour se préparer de façon bien agressive.

 _Ca allait être vite fait et bien fait._

 _Ca allait se passer parfaitement bien._

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis le prince albinos ouvrit son carnet, lisant les notes qui y étaient écrites. "Mère m'a tout expliqué mais ça ne semble pas si évident. Ca semble être épuisant. Heureusement que vous me soutenez, je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé seul.

\- Nous allons nous répartir le problème." Marc secoua la tête, croisant les bras "Et si le prince Takumi et la princesse Sakura réussissent leur mission de leur côté, cela nous permettra de gagner la guerre."

Kaze sursauta. Le secret. Dont il n'avait jamais parlé. Même à Corrin, et pourtant il avait hésité mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à cette trahison. Et il sentait qu'il l'aurait payé très cher si il avait osé le faire. Il s'appuya au mur, en silence.

 _Si ILS venaient, Nohr perdrait sans aucun doute à long terme._

 _Et si la barrière était remise en place, ce serait la même chose à court terme._

Et quel était ce plan?

Les sorciers activèrent leur magie, le pentacle s'illumina. Chaque magie était d'une couleur différente, comme si chacune portait la marque de son porteur, comme si chacune était spécifique à son possesseur.

Ces liens de couleurs semblèrent se joindre autour de Ryu et de Nowi, avant d'aller entourer Marc et Morgan. Les cristaux (que chaque personne portait à son cou) brillaient d'un éclat lumineux. Un grand flash illumina la pièce. Et cette lueur sembla sortir par la fenêtre, partant à toute vitesse vers le ciel.

Nouveau flash dans les cieux.

Et un silence.

Puis Ryu vacille, se rattrapant à Hayato qui l'avait rejoint. Sa peau avait pâli. Ses yeux semblaient tout d'un coup cernés. "Ca a marché?

\- Vu votre épuisement prince? Oui.'

Même Nowi bailla, soudainement calmée. "Je peux aller me reposer? Si je dois me battre demain, j'ai besoin de dormir!

\- Bien entendu. Je pense que ça a marché. Je sens la barrière puiser dans nos magie pour se déployer." Murmura Morgan, pensive. "Maintenant, il fait attendre que le sort s'achève. Et ça devrait être bon d'ici que cette saleté de Garon arrive."

Ryu se frotta les yeux, étouffant un bâillement. Il tendit un papier au ninja aux cheveux verts "Kaze, va dire à Saizo que c'est fait. Et donne lui ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci." Sans attendre de réponse, l'albinos s'approcha des jumeaux aux cheveux bleus pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Le ninja se mordit la lèvre, mais ne réagit pas. Et se tourna vers la porte, près à exécuter la demande du prince.

 _Après tout, il avait mérité d'être traité ainsi._

 _Il devait aussi s'estimer heureux d'avoir le droit à une telle seconde chance._

* * *

Léo fut poussé dans une chambre, dépouillé de son grimoire magique. Il aurait aimé utiliser sa voix pour injurier ses geôliers mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Le peu qu'il avait dit avait été reçu par les ninjas qui ne lui avaient opposé aucune réponse claire.

Juste _"personne ne vous fera de mal prince Léo."_

Comme si il était un invité. Il avait exigé de voir Odin mais on lui avait répondu que personne ici ne portait ce nom. _"Aucun Odin ne se trouve en ces murs."_

Il en conclut que son serviteur devait avoir un nom différent si il avait été récupéré par ceux venant de la même origine que lui. Et qu"on se moquait de lui en prétendant ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

Et si Laslow était ici, il devait aussi avoir un autre nom.

Lequel? Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il exigerait de les voir dès que le plus socialement élevé du coin viendrait lui parler! Odin ou quelque soit son nom était son serviteur après tout non? Ou pas. Lui était prisonnier donc on pourrait ignorer ses demandes de soutiens.

 _Les hoshidiens l'avaient capturé lui, pas Corrin, pas Alex, pas Azura..._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Était-il plus intéressant à leurs yeux?_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatter d'un certain point de vue. D'être la personne choisie parmi d'autres, d'être vu comme plus important. Et si il était bien traité, c'était surement qu'il était bien vu comme important, et pas comme un simple prisonnier ou un pion sur un échiquier.

Que voulait les hoshidiens?

Parlementer? Mais son père ne voudrait pas parler, peu importait la situation. Même sa capture ne l'empêcherait pas de réagir ou d'attaquer. Bien que...quel était cette vague de magie pure qu'il avait ressenti? Il ne savait pas mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

Et malgré tout, il savait, il sentait bien que son père n'en aurait rien à faire qu'il soit prisonnier, qu'il s'en servirait pour motiver ses troupes, qu'il ne voudrait jamais de discussions diplomatiques...il serait capable de le sacrifier pour le "bien" de Nohr.

 _Et ça lui faisait mal._

 _Très mal._

 _Était-il si négligeable qu'on pouvait se permettre de le sacrifier?_

 _Ou son père ne se souciait-il pas de lui, et ses souvenirs d'un parent aimant étaient-il les fruits de ses espoirs d'être aimé?_

 _Il ne savait pas._

 _Et ça le blessait énormément._

Il se demandait si sa vie aurait été différente si le roi Garon avait eu de l'honneur quand il avait rencontré Sumeragi à Chève, si le traité durement discuté (mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu lire) avait été appliqué?

La vie à Nohr aurait-elle été meilleure?


	14. Spécial: Réveil

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres: *déroule une liste*** Hum...beaucoup? Relations fraternelles. Twins Feels!

 **Couples** :Aucun. C''est surtout de la bromance XD Enfin Gérôme/Inigo à prévoir. Sous entendu de RyomaxRinkha, SaizoxKagero et KadenxHinoka

 **Rating:** M?

 **Personnages** : Tous?

 **Note** : Cette fic est super une fic basée sur l'amour familial et fraternel, et surtout sur des paires de jumeaux XD

* * *

 ** **Spécial: Réveil****

* * *

Takumi s'avança dans la grotte, une torche à la main. Il n'était jamais venu dans la grotte sacrée de Hoshido. Jamais. Et ça l'angoissait un peu, mine de rien. Et même plus qu'un peu. Les mots de son frère, de son tacticien et le souvenir de la lettre de sa mère, plus ou moins la même que pour ses frères et soeurs.

 _Qu'on lui fasse confiance pour cette mission, ça le remplissait de fierté._

 _Il ne demandait qu'à prouver sa valeur et une telle responsabilité était un véritable honneur._

 _N'empêche qu'il avait un peu peur._

Les murs autour de lui étaient gravés de symboles et de dessins. Des silhouettes draconiques se dessinaient sur les parois. Des cartes de pays avec des noms qui ne lui disaient rien. Il avait beau avoir apprit les langues passées, mais sur ces parois érodées par le temps, ce n'était pas si facile. Et il n'avait qu'une torche pour lire, ce qui n'était pas si facile. Même en passant la main dessus, pour retirer la poussière, les lettres semblaient un peu effacées. _Il crut cependant reconnaître le nom **Hoshido** et **Dragon Aube** écrits en signes anciens. _"Je suis presque au bout du couloir." chuchota-t-il "Je dois être prêt."

Sur les murs il vit une carte du monde: Hoshido, Nohr, ainsi que des pays qui n'existaient plus, ayant été conquis, qui existaient encore, dessinés de façon archaïques, avec des dragons. Un noir, aux yeux rouge, avec des piquants sur le dos du côté de Nohr, et un blanc, plumeux, avec une douce crinière du côté de sa nation. "Le Dragon Crépuscule et le Dragon Aube." réalisa-t-il, s'arrêtant pour regarder cette fresque. Il remarqua un autre dragon, bien plus grand et massif, mais son nom semblait avoir été gratté, martelé. Il se tenait au dessus d'une zone qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur une carte, dont le nom semblait avoir été effacé lui aussi. "Il y a un autre dragon que les deux qui protègent le continent?"

Il recula et continua à avancer. Dessins du Dragon Aube et de Souverains de Hoshido. Comme si cela racontait une histoire: le combat de l'aube et du crépuscule, de l'ombre et de la lumière, du soleil et de la lune. Des histoires de guerres et d'alliance. _Et le troisième dragon était souvent là. Comme un ange-gardien qui veillait sur les deux autres..._ _Étrange._ _Pourquoi son nom était-il martelé? Effacé? Comme si il était maudit?_ Et cela semblait récent, étrangement récent...Qui avait pu agir de la sorte dans ce lieu sacré où seule la famille royale, ceux qui possédait le sang du dragon de l'aube, pouvaient entrer?

* * *

Takumi arriva alors dans une salle décorée, avec une coupole ornée de dorures et de peintures, avec des mosaïques sur le sol. Un bassin se trouvait au centre, avec une fontaine en cristal. Des tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs, et des lampes en pierres précieuse pendaient du plafond. Un endroit magnifique, digne d'un dieu, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que dans des légendes.

"Qui est là?" La voix venait d'une niche au fond. Cachée par une tenture rouge. Un souffle chaud emplit la pièce, envoyant en arrière les cheveux du jeune prince. "Qui est venu me réveiller de mon hibernation?" Aucun colère, comme si il avait senti qu'il s'agissait d'une personne portant son sang. Une patte d'une blancheur de neige émergea de la niche, subit par une tête altière au bout d'un cou recouvert par une crinière à la nuance aquatique. "Que désires-tu, mon descendant?

\- Je suis Takumi, troisième prince de Hoshido.

\- Oui je sens mon sang dans tes veines. Plus fort que beaucoup des autres...comme en témoigne ta chevelure.

\- Je suis venu à la demande de mon frère, Ryoma, nouveau roi de Hoshido.

\- ...je vois, et quelle est ta demande mon enfant?" Il était puissant mais calme, sa longue queue enroulée autour de ses pattes, son corps était protégé par des écailles à la texture brillante et soyeuse, comme si il était en fait couvert de fourrure et de plumes. "Tu n'es pas venu sans raison. Cela fait longtemps que personne n'est venu juste pour discuter." Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds "La reine Mikoto a été ma dernière visiteuse avant toi. Elle voulait me parler seule à seul. D'une chose importante, et depuis j'ai attendu..." Il fixa le jeune homme "inutile de me demander le sujet de notre discussion, je ne le répéterais pas! Mais j'attendais ce moment, ce moment où l'on viendrait me prier d'agir."

Le prince comprit l'avertissement et ravala sa question "Hoshido est menacé!

\- Je m'en doutais. Est-ce la sombre Nohr, encore?

\- Oui. Ils ont tué mon père, enlevé ma sœur, et nous reproche de ne pas faire de commerce. Ils veulent nous envahir." La colère disparut de son esprit quand les yeux d'or du dragon se rivèrent dans les siens, tranquille comme une eau immobile. "Nous avons...

\- Paix mon enfant. J'ai entendu ta requête. Ne laisse pas la haine assombrir ton cœur pur. Nohr a-t-il réveillé Eclipse?

\- E...vous voulez dire le Dragon du Crépuscule?

\- Quel nom trop sérieux! Pourquoi les anciens rois pensaient-il que ces titres étaient plus inquiétants? Un nom nous rendaient moins mystérieux et mystiques ou divins selon eux. Bah! Même ici, vous m'appelez le Dragon de l'Aube, au lieu de me nommer Tsubasa. Le respect, c'est bien, mais j'ai un nom quand même.

\- Non. Nous n'avons vu aucun autre dragon que ma...soeur du côté de Nohr.

\- Bien, ils ne l'ont potentiellement pas éveillé. Tant mieux pour moi, tant mieux pour vous, tant mieux pour Eclipse, tant mieux pour eux aussi. Car Eclipse DÉTESTE qu'on le force à faire quelque chose, il a un caractère épouvantable. Et vu ce que j'ai vu dans ton cœur, ce que Nohr est actuellement, et qui les dirigent, ils ne lui auraient pas demandé poliment." Il secoua la tête avec dépit "Dire que nous pensions que vous pouviez vous débrouiller seul. IL nous avait dit que les humains avaient tendances à se perdre si on ne leurs tenait pas la main...j'aurais peut-être du ne dormir que d'un oeil.

\- Pourquoi restiez-vous cacher? Sans vouloir...vous offenser.

\- Bonne question mon petit descendant." Il rit doucement, ses yeux brillants comme des joyaux "Parce que je voulais que vous vous débrouilliez tout seuls justement. Je pensais que cela serait bénéfique au monde. Je ne me suis juré d'intervenir que si de la sombre magie était en oeuvre, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui. Je l'ai senti bien trop tard pour ton père, je dormais à ce moment-là, dans ma douce hibernation, j'ai lutté contre ma promesse de neutralité et de dissimulation, car une action de ma part aurait réveillé Eclipse et aurait pu déclencher quelque chose de bien pire. Mais finalement tu es venu, des années plus tard, comme ta mère avant toi.

\- Allez-vous nous apporter votre aide? Ou juste...protéger Hoshido?

\- Je donnerais ma réponse au prochain lever de soleil. Apprend à être patient, mon enfant."

Takumi ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé mais il se retrouva d'un coup à l'entrée du sanctuaire, sans savoir comment il y était retourné.

 _Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre._

 _Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


End file.
